Une Saison en Enfer
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Mon esprit est comme un labyrinthe et je ne sais plus où se trouve la sortie… Je ne sais pas non plus par où je suis entré là-dedans." "-Ça va ? murmura Naruto au bout d'un moment. -Je viens de vivre une saison en enfer." ItaSasu. NaruSasu.


Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Une Saison en Enfer

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : M.

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

Note de l'auteur : Bon, voici un ItaSasu, demande spéciale de mon amie Edward Creed. Elle m'a demandé de lui écrire un ItaSasu et voici ce que ça a donné. Personnellement, je me suis laissée emporter et ce OS est... spécial, difficile à comprendre, et bizarre. Je n'étais pas sûre de le publier mais ma meilleure amie Fleur de Lisse, m'a convaincue que j'y avais mis beaucoup d'efforts et que ça valait la peine de le publier. On sait jamais, peut-être certains d'entre vous l'aimeront... Comme je l'ai dit, je le trouve mauvais. Je ne me suis pas relue, peut-être qu'il y a des trucs incohérents et mal expliqués, mais au moins je l'ai terminé. Et bon... Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ce sujet. Lisez pour vous-même ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Une Saison en enfer<strong>

* * *

><p>Je devrais avoir mon enfer pour la colère<p>

Mon enfer pour l'orgueil, - et l'enfer de la caresse ;

Un concert d'enfers. _-**Arthur Rimbaud**, Nuit de l'Enfer._

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait d'abord attiré à cet homme. Son regard ? Il n'y avait pas que le regard qui était intense chez Itachi Uchiha. L'éclat sauvage de ses yeux, le son suave et rauque à la fois de sa voix grave, la douceur et la fermeté de ses gestes, de ses paumes rudes, mais tendres... ou était-ce la façon qu'il avait de l'envelopper tout entier dans une étreinte remplie d'amour et de plaisir ? Il était un fantasme sur pieds. Un corps de dieu. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Itachi était un gentleman. Et il était un athlète. Mais il était surtout une espèce d'apparition vivante qui le faisait rêver à chaque fois... qui le faisait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la passion dévorante. Sasuke était consumé par elle. Celle qui est souvent dangereuse.<p>

Quand il le voyait déambuler sur sa grande terrasse privée depuis son lit, dans la lumière matinale, un simple pantalon en guise d'habit, il croyait mourir. Une telle vision devrait être interdite. Sasuke n'avait jamais cru au grand amour. Au coup de foudre. Au plaisir infini. Au désir si foudroyant qu'il vous laisse alangui d'amour au milieu des draps avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cet espèce de sortilège qui réduit tout le reste de votre vie à... à presque rien. Pour une vie avec lui, Sasuke aurait vendu l'âme de ses parents - s'il avait encore ses parents, cela dit.

Itachi Uchiha, son nouvel amant, était une tentation vivante.

Il le fréquentait depuis deux mois. Chaque nuit envoyant son corps s'électrifier au ciel avec les dieux eux mêmes. Sasuke n'avait jamais connu de plaisir si frisant, qu'il en avait été embarrassé, lorsque le premier matin, il s'était réveillé dans le grand lit du business man, joues rouges et cheveux en bataille. Son petit ami ne l'avait jamais laissé dans un tel état. D'ailleurs, parlant de lui, Sasuke se disait que c'était sûrement à cause de cet ensorcellement qu'il n'éprouvait pas de honte ni de douleur à tromper si facilement son amoureux. Mais Itachi... laissait Sasuke baignant dans une marre de sensations renversantes, de plaisir, d'excitation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps - quelque chose qui semblait mort entre Naruto et lui. Sasuke nageait jusqu'au cou dans sa nouvelle relation avec cet homme plus mystérieux qu'attirant. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il était dingue de lui.

On lui avait dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Que tout était trop beau, que tout semblait aller trop vite, que ce Itachi Uchiha, aussi beau et séduisant qu'il semblait, était surtout dangereux. Sasuke n'avait rien vu. Aveuglé. Amoureux. Fasciné. Envoûté. Hypnotisé.

Il n'avait pas vu que c'était cette relation qui était dangereuse.

Il avait été prévenu.

* * *

><p>Un gémissement profond et rauque, suivi d'un soupir érotique emplirent la pièce, alors que Sasuke enfonçait la tête dans l'oreiller, s'accrochant aux draps de ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ce plaisir était incandescent, irradiant, il allait finir par allumer un feu en lui, alors que le membre brûlant de l'homme le pénétrait, en de lents, longs, douloureux et puissants coup de reins. Son esprit partait en vrille. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il en oubliait jusqu'à son nom, alors qu'il était pris, possédé, et il adorait ça.<p>

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point ce que son amant lui faisait. Normalement, il n'était pas si soumis. Avec son petit ami, ils inversaient souvent et changeaient de position. Mais avec Itachi, Sasuke ne pouvait même plus penser à la possibilité de faire autrement. Le plaisir n'avait jamais atteint un tel sommet dans sa vie. Jamais. Et chaque fois qu'il le prenait ainsi, il revivait les mêmes sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres et il en voulait encore. Il était même horriblement gêné de ses propres pensées et propres envies mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait envie d'écarter les jambes et il adorait se sentir comme une putain avec lui. C'était une pensée horrible et qui lui faisait peur, qui l'embarrassait et dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable de penser un jour. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il aimait profondément ce qu'il lui faisait. Itachi avait une espèce d'aura dominatrice et ce charme en lui était jouissif.

Il frissonna violemment en sentant les mains larges de l'homme glisser sur ses hanches et venir empoigner ses fesses avec plus de force. Il le sentit, comme dans un état second, se retirer puis se renfoncer au plus profond de lui. Un nouveau cri lui échappa, qui mourut dans sa gorge alors que son souffle venait s'échouer sur l'oreiller. Ses mains cherchèrent à s'accrocher aux draps, mais c'était comme si chacun de ses membres étaient engourdis. Quelques longs moments plus tard, son amant lui fit connaître un orgasme encore meilleur que les précédents, et il n'eut à peine la conscience de se rendre compte du liquide épais et chaud qui se déversa dans son intimité. Il était ailleurs, dans un autre monde, s'autorisant à perdre la notion de réalité, afin de savourer chaque étincelle de pur bonheur qui s'éparpillait partout dans son corps.

Il tourna la tête, sentant un corps doux venir s'étendre à ses côtés. Des lèvres avides et affamées l'embrassèrent dans le creux du cou et une voix grave résonna :

- Je pourrais faire ça toute la vie avec toi.

Il ouvrit les paupières, sa vision floue s'ajustant peu à peu révélant le visage d'adonis de l'homme. Un faible sourire étira sa bouche fatiguée. Son cœur battait à la folie. Sasuke en était certain, ce devait être ça l'amour. Impossible que ce bonheur sans nom soit autre chose. Il se hissa sur ses bras tremblants et s'approcha de son amant qui s'était assis, se nettoyant et retirant son préservatif usé. Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras et vint l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Tu me rends complètement fou… chuchota-t-il.

Itachi Uchiha posa ses mains sur sa taille, les faisant descendre jusqu'à la courbe de ses reins.

- Encore capable de te tenir, Sasuke ? Je croyais t'avoir véritablement lessivé, cette fois.

- J'imagine que tu peux faire mieux ? murmura Sasuke, aguicheur en portant à l'aveuglette sa main vers le membre devenu flasque et sans vie entre les jambes de son amant.

Itachi, à ce contact, referma la main brusquement sur une fesse blanche et ronde, rapprochant ainsi le corps contre lui. Sasuke respira plus fort, attrapant les longs cheveux noirs et les écartant du chemin pour déposer des baisers sur la peau pâle. Il se sentit soulever, se concentrant sur les baisers qu'il posait partout sur l'épaule musclée, et gémit à peine lorsque le pénis d'Itachi, s'étant redressé en quelques minutes, s'enfonça en lui à nouveau. Ses mains se perdirent dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il sentait celles de son amant contrôler le mouvement de ses hanches, le faisant machinalement descendre sur son membre. Itachi était si dominant. Il contrôlait tout. Il était entre ses mains comme une poupée, un pantin. Et il adorait ça. Il avait peur de cette vérité désormais intarissable : il tuerait pour ne plus jamais se séparer de ce plaisir et cette liaison secrète.

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut le plafond magnifiquement travaillé et sculpté de la chambre richement décoré. Un véritable travail d'artiste, songea Sasuke en comparant mentalement le plafond de son appartement miteux au milieu de la ville de New-York. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que les rideaux blancs et translucides volaient au gré d'une douce brise qu'il sentit alors.<p>

Dehors, sur la terrasse, Itachi se tenait dans le soleil, portant un pantalon noir classique et une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse nu. Il fumait tranquillement un cigare tout en lisant quelque chose sur une tablette électronique. Sasuke se redressa dans l'immense lit. L'homme était, au milieu des rayons du soleil, absolument magnifique. Jamais il n'avait vu une vision aussi merveilleuse. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait après une nuit torride comme celle-ci, il était déchiré entre la passion qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme et la tristesse qui lui brûlait le cœur à l'idée de trahir Naruto. Mais chaque jour également, l'ensorcellement s'abattait sur lui toujours plus fortement…

Il secoua la tête, décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son petit ami. Ayant aperçu son caleçon au sol, il se pencha pour le récupérer, grimaçant de la douleur du bas de son dos. Il trouva aussi son t-shirt, qu'il enfila, frissonnant de la légère brise qui soufflait sur sa peau encore humide des activités chaudes de la nuit qui avait été courte.

Sasuke inspira profondément avant de rejoindre l'homme à l'extérieur, se passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour tenter de leur redonner une allure présentable. Ses jambes tremblaient, tandis qu'il entendait son cœur battre fortement contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il avait l'air pitoyable. Après une nuit comme celle-là, c'était évident… Mais Itachi avait l'air parfait. Les cheveux noués en une basse queue, sur la nuque. Le visage calme et impassible. Les lèvres délicates, le regard puissant et sombre, intense. Son corps bâti qui ne tremblait pas le moins du monde. Sasuke se sentait misérable.

Et pourtant si bien…

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il.

Le business man leva le menton de son journal électronique et souffla un peu de fumée tout en le fixant de ses yeux durs et froids. Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Puis, Itachi sourit, après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas.

- Bon matin, dit-il. Comment vas-tu ?

Sasuke crut fondre lorsque, après cette phrase, Itachi s'approcha et lui embrassa la joue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre. Sasuke se retourna et le suivit, comme un petit chien.

- Je… Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Bien.

Itachi fit le tour du lit, se penchant pour prendre des vêtements qui étaient tombés par terre dans leur précipice de la veille. Sasuke l'observa et avala sa salive quand son amant lui apporta ses vêtements en main propre.

- Habilles-toi. Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène quelque part.

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si. Bien sûr que si.

Il sourit.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Plutôt devrais-je dire ce soir. Je voudrais te montrer un endroit qui m'appartient et qui me tient à cœur.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Allez, habilles-toi, je te raccompagne.

Sasuke obéit, l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'habilla, puis, lorsque ses sens lui revinrent, il redressa la tête et regarda Itachi qui enfilait un veston par-dessus la chemise qu'il avait boutonnée.

- Ce soir… ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit simplement l'homme sans le regarder.

- C'est… En fait, c'est l'anniversaire de nos deux ans. À Naruto et à moi. On avait prévu de… sortir quelque part.

Sasuke sentit sa gorge se nouer. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que des larmes allaient lui monter aux yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se serrait ainsi ? Itachi fut silencieux un moment, comme s'il s'en fichait un peu. Puis, il se tourna et tout en faisant le nœud de sa cravate, lui dit sur un ton indifférent :

- Sasuke, je ne te force en rien. Tu n'es pas enchaîné à moi. Tu as sans doute raison, poursuivit-il en lui tournant le dos pour s'affairer à quelques petits détails. Tu devrais passer cette soirée spéciale avec ton petit ami.

Et cette réponse, qui aurait dû soulager Sasuke, sembla lui briser le cœur.

* * *

><p>Le monde semblait différent depuis qu'il vivait cette histoire. Son corps lui semblait différent. Tout était différent.<p>

Il avait toujours été assez pudique. Il ne se promenait jamais dans l'appartement torse nu ou en caleçon. Il n'aimait pas ça. Son petit ami Naruto le faisait souvent. Il ne s'habillait que très peu dans le confort de leur nid d'amour, mais c'était parce qu'il était une bouilloire ambulante et avait toujours très chaud. Mais ça n'avait rien de sensuel ou sexuel. Jamais. Cette habitude était même mignonne et Sasuke adorait le voir déambuler en caleçon. La vision de ses jambes musclées et fortes complètement nues jusqu'au boxer. Il adorait voir le torse complètement à sa merci.

Mais lui, il était toujours habillé. Même au lit, il avait toujours été assez… réservé. Il se rappelait qu'au début de sa relation, Naruto, étant son tout premier, il avait toujours été timide et maladroit, et pas très à l'aise. Il avait mis du temps avant d'avoir une vie sexuelle "décoincée", si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

Mais depuis qu'Itachi Uchiha était son amant, il se sentait comme… comme s'il avait fait l'amour tous les jours de sa vie depuis toujours et qu'il avait l'énergie pour le faire sans arrêt jusqu'à sa mort. Un désir monstre naissait en lui à chaque minute qu'il n'était pas avec lui et un manque terrible l'envahissait. Il voulait le voir. Le toucher. Faire l'amour. Comment était-il devenu cette… cette chose qui ne pensait qu'au sexe ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui faisait ?

En fixant son reflet dans le miroir, il se mit d'accord avec lui-même sur le fait qu'il ne se ressemblait plus. Ses mèches noires semblaient aller dans tous les sens, alors qu'il les peignait chaque jour de façon droite et simple. Là, sa crinière était folle et paraissait ne pas connaître la gravité. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres. Remplis de désir. Il était affamé. Affamé d'amour, de plaisir charnel, de sexe… Il baissa son regard sur son torse, dénudé, chose qui n'était pas du tout comme lui. Il n'avait pas froid. Il observa sa peau, les légères marques que son amant avait laissées sur lui. Il baissa les yeux un peu plus, dirigeant ses perles obsidiennes vers ses abdominaux, vers ses hanches minces sur lesquelles reposait l'élastique de son pantalon de sport qui était la seule chose qu'il portait.

Il ne s'habillait jamais comme tel. Il avait l'impression que son corps hurlait à sa façon son désir. Itachi lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était ce matin. Mais la journée s'écoulait comme au ralenti depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il était venu directement chez lui prendre une longue douche en repensant à la soirée torride qu'il lui avait fait passer et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se toucher jusqu'à être assis au fond de la douche les jambes écartées et l'eau ruisselant sur son corps abandonné et qui souffrait terriblement du manque de la chaleur d'un autre contre le sien.

Naruto était au travail. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, il l'emmènerait au restaurant, sans doute. C'était leur anniversaire. Deux ans. Deux années passées à ses côtés. Ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était qu'il était heureux avec cet homme. Naruto, qui était grand et blond, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus innocents, était l'homme de sa vie. Gentil, avec un cœur immense, une générosité absolue et il prenait soin de lui comme de la prunelle de ses propres yeux. Il était un homme en or et Sasuke était convaincu chaque jour un peu plus qu'il avait gagné le gros lot en le rencontrant, en devenant son petit ami… Mais Itachi Uchiha lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose n'illuminait pas en lui lorsqu'il était avec Naruto. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas qui existait dans un corps humain avant. Une lumière énorme, intense, claire et excitante. Une explosion de sensations, de sentiments… Itachi Uchiha créait tant d'émois en lui…

Il prit une serviette et essuya les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur sa peau frissonnante. Puis il sortit de la pièce et enfila un t-shirt. Au moment où il entrait dans la cuisine, le téléphone sonna. Il s'approcha et, le cœur battant, vit avec une pointe de déception, que c'était sa meilleure amie. Sakura Haruno. Il décrocha.

- Hey.

- Sasuke ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis à la porte, tu m'ouvres ?

Il regarda la porte de l'entrée, qui était à quelques pas de la cuisine, et s'y dirigea en fermant la ligne et en roulant des yeux.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit son amie qui se tenait là dans le couloir de l'immeuble de l'appartement. Elle avait son sac à main dans une main et son portable dans l'autre. En le voyant, elle sourit à pleines dents.

- Dans mes bras ! cria-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement. La jeune femme lui sautait dans les bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des siècles. En serrant sa meilleure amie contre lui, Sasuke réalisa qu'il l'avait vue la dernière fois le jour avant hier. Mais Sakura avait raison. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il sourit légèrement en la sentant lui broyer le cou de ses bras frêles.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle se permit d'entrer et Sasuke referma la porte en se retournant.

- Alors ? lança-t-il nonchalamment. Quoi de neuf ?

- Une voiture !

Sasuke s'immobilisa, fronçant les sourcils et écarquillant les yeux. Il avait l'habitude que son amie soit exubérante et très imaginative, mais… elle semblait pourtant si excitée…

- Quoi ? dit-il, dubitatif.

- J'ai une voiture ! Toute neuve. Elle est stationnée devant ton immeuble. Je suis si contente, si tu savais !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Mon père me l'a offerte pour me féliciter pour mon diplôme.

Sakura venait de graduer en infirmerie. Elle était une toute nouvelle infirmière et avait même décroché un boulot là où elle avait fait tous ses stages. Le bonheur rayonnait sur son visage et Sasuke sourit largement.

- Félicitations. C'est cool. Pour ton diplôme et pour… la voiture. Vraiment cool, en fait.

- C'est vrai, non ? Mes parents sont supers !

Il acquiesça et vint la rejoindre, assise sur le comptoir. Il se planta devant le frigo et sortit une bouteille d'eau froide. Elle en prit une avec joie et prit une grande gorgée.

Sasuke avait, pour sa part, gradué en littérature. Il avait rencontré la jeune fille bien avant la fac. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, où ils avaient été un couple quelques semaines, avant de réaliser qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas de cette façon. Sakura l'aimait comme un frère et en sortant avec elle, Sasuke avait à l'époque réalisé qu'il préférait les hommes. Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard, à la fac, après avoir bâti une solide amitié avec Sakura, qu'il tomba sur Naruto un beau matin, dans la maison d'Édition où il travaillait depuis le début de ses études universitaires comme simple correcteur. Naruto se trouvait être le fils du propriétaire de la maison. Tout deux s'étaient tout de suite détesté. Sasuke ne pouvait supporter la bêtise de l'autre. Naruto ne pouvait supporter son caractère de merde et tout deux étaient finalement tombés amoureux après de mois de collaboration forcée. Naruto se fichait bien des livres et de la littérature. Il travaillait là parce que ses parents l'y forçaient, pour payer ses études.

Ça n'avait pas été l'amour fou dès le départ. Sasuke y songea en se sentant le cœur serré. Il avait mis du temps, mais avait finit par craquer pour le blond. Il était séduisant. C'était certain. Physiquement, il était maintenant dingue de lui. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Itachi, le mot « dingue » perdait toute puissance. Naruto était plus que beau, il était gentil, attentionné, amoureux… Dès qu'ils furent un couple, Sasuke connut le bonheur comme jamais il ne l'avait connu auparavant. Orphelin de mère depuis la naissance, il n'avait jamais connu son père qui l'avait juste abandonné, et avait longuement souffert du manque d'affection, du manque d'amour, et surtout de solitude. Naruto avait su combler tout ça, et le rendre heureux. Très heureux.

- Sasuke ?

Il releva la tête, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il s'était profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées. Sakura, assise sur le comptoir, les jambes qui se balançaient, le fixait avec un regard inquiet.

- Hm ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il acquiesça rapidement.

- Et sinon ? enchaîna-t-elle. Naruto est au travail ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-il. On doit… sortir ce soir. C'est nos deux ans.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire rêveur. Ça passe si vite quand on est en bonne compagnie !

Sasuke détourna le regard.

- Je vous envie, tu sais. Tu sembles filer le parfait bonheur avec ce gars-là. Et je suis si heureuse pour toi. Dis, avec lui, ça va bien ces derniers temps ?

Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres quand elle avait dit ça. Sasuke baissa la tête et joua avec ses doigts. Si ça allait bien ? Parfaitement. Naruto était aussi attentionné qu'il l'avait toujours été. Au début de leur relation, il lui avait apparu si immature, mais il était de plus en plus mûr et sérieux dans leur couple. Si Sasuke n'avait jamais rencontré Itachi Uchiha, il aurait sûrement continué à croire que Naruto et lui, c'était pour la vie. Naruto était source de réconfort, d'amour, de sécurité. Il était bien avec lui.

Mais quand la passion dévorante entrait dans notre vie, il était impossible de continuer à vivre sans elle. Et cette passion folle… elle n'existait pas entre Naruto et lui. Elle n'était juste pas là. Peut-être que l'on pouvait s'en passer pour vivre une vie paisible comme il avait jadis pensé vivre avec le blond. Mais désormais que Sasuke y avait goûté, il lui semblait impossible de continuer sa pâle existence d'amour bien tranquille avec Naruto. Il voulait plus. Il voulait ce feu qui brûlait de toute sa puissance… et Itachi Uchiha était celui qui l'allumait à chaque fois en lui.

- Sasuke ? s'enquit Sakura après un moment. Tout va bien avec Naruto, oui ou non ?

Sakura était sa meilleure amie. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se confier à elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Mais Sasuke se souvint alors que la jeune femme avait déjà eu un petit ami qui l'avait trompé et elle en avait beaucoup souffert… S'il avait de la chance, il s'en sortirait avec une gifle qui lui défoncerait la tête…

Il se mordit les lèvres et tenta de se défiler.

- Ça va. Ça va très bien.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci vit tout de suite que c'était un mensonge. Elle sauta du comptoir et s'approcha de lui.

- Attends une minute, Sasuke. Ne pense pas m'avoir comme ça.

Légèrement plus petite, elle lui prit les mains et lui tourna le visage doucement vers elle. Parfois, elle agissait comme une mère. Sasuke fut obligé de plonger dans son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je peux voir que quelque chose cloche.

- C'est rien, Sakura, vraiment.

- Tu mens.

Il se défit de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas.

- Si je te le dis, tu me détesteras à tout jamais.

- Mais Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?

Il se sentait si honteux. Et étrangement, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant là, alors qu'il allait avouer son crime à haute voix qu'il ressentit vraiment la honte et la signification de ses gestes. Il avait trompé Naruto. Plus d'une fois…

Il baissa.

- Ce n'est pas Naruto. C'est… C'est moi. Je suis… Je le trompe.

La jeune femme avait les yeux ronds. Elle ne réagit pas dans les premières secondes. De longues et nombreuses secondes. Sasuke resta là, mal à l'aise, et souffrant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait de terrible. Mais la seule pensée d'Itachi Uchiha lui permettait d'avoir hâte de sortir de son appartement, d'échapper à Sakura et de se nicher dans ses bras. Aucune pensée de Naruto ne lui passa par la tête.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Je…

- Tu le _trompes_ ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais… Sasuke ! C'est l'homme le plus merveilleux que tu pourrais avoir ! Comment peux-tu…

Elle s'arrêta et lui demanda :

- Avec une femme ?

Il secoua la tête, fixant le regard choqué de son amie soudainement avec une telle force qu'il en eut peur lui-même. Quelque chose en lui ne regrettait rien du tout.

Sakura paraissait scandalisée, et avec raison. Il venait de lui avouer avoir un amant, tromper Naruto, et il ne semblait lui-même pas assez affecté par cette confession. Comme s'il n'avait aucun remords. Mais il en avait. Le hic, c'était que ses remords n'étaient pas assez forts pour qu'il cesse de tricher avec l'irrésistible business man.

Après un instant durant lequel Sakura s'était remise de son choc, elle demanda, plus sur le ton de la confidence :

- Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

- Non…

- Sasuke, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu n'aimes plus Naruto ?

- Je l'aime. Et c'est bien le problème. Tout est parfait entre nous. Je ne lui reproche rien. Il est parfait. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. C'est sûrement l'homme de ma vie. Et il est là le problème.

- Tu es en train de me dire que votre relation est parfaite, qu'il est parfait, que vous vous aimez et que c'est ça, le problème ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Sasuke sourit légèrement, peiné et coupable.

- Je ne sais pas.

Puis ses joues se couvrirent d'une couche de rouge et il baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, Sakura. Il… Il est juste… J'arrive pas à m'éloigner de lui.

Elle le regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te juger. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je sais que tu ne blesserais jamais Naruto intentionnellement. Pourtant, là, tu es vraiment conscient de ce que tu fais, non ?

- Oui… lâcha-t-il, les yeux toujours perdus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait, ce type ? grogna-t-elle en le voyant si rêveur.

Il la regarda enfin.

- Je n'ai aucune idée.

Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Sakura, j'aime Naruto mais cet homme… Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'éloigner de lui un jour. Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer !

- Quoi ?

Sasuke s'interrompit, réalisant alors qu'il en avait peut-être dit trop. Sakura était indignée. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à toutes ces confessions. Elle qui, en entrant ici, croyait encore au conte de fée qu'il vivait avec Naruto.

Naruto.

Que ferait-il s'il connaissait la vérité ? Il jouerait sûrement au dur. Il serrerait les poings et le frapperait, peut-être. Mais à l'abri des regards, de _son_ regard, il fonderait en sanglots. Il pleurerait. Il aurait le cœur brisé. Sasuke se haït alors soudainement si fort pour ça qu'il sentit une douleur vive et aiguë s'étaler dans sa poitrine.

- Sasuke, ne me dis pas que tu… tu es en train… de… de tomber amoureux de ton amant ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Sasuke en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

Même lui pensait que c'était ridicule.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors Sasuke, promets-moi que tu vas mettre un terme à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends, ce n'est pas dans ton genre de faire une telle chose. Mais promets-moi que tu vas épargner Naruto. Si tu ne veux plus être avec lui… peu importe la raison, ne prends pas une éternité à lui annoncer, et surtout, ne lui joue pas dans le dos. Si tu le fais exprès, je suis désolée, mais je ne serai pas là pour t'épauler. Ce genre de choses, je ne les encourage pas. Même si c'est toi.

Sur ce, elle prit son sac et lui tourna le dos pour quitter l'appartement. Sasuke demeura là, surpris mais quelque peu soulagé de savoir que son amie ne l'avait pas agressé et frappé durement. Elle avait compris, enfin, dans un certain sens, et l'avait simplement avertit de ce qu'il devait faire.

C'était la bonne chose à faire. Naruto était un ange. Il ne lui ferait jamais une telle chose. Et il serait heureux avec lui. Il était déjà heureux avec lui.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki passa la soirée seul dans l'appartement, assis sur le canapé à tenter de rejoindre son petit ami. Le jeune homme ne répondait ni aux appels ni aux sms qu'il lui envoyait comme un désespéré. Sasuke ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il devait sortir. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'ils avaient quelque chose de prévu ensembles ce soir ? Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, et qu'ils étaient devenus un couple. Et où était ce connard de Sasuke ?<p>

Il posa son regard attristé sur le téléphone portable qu'il avait entre les mains depuis des heures. Toujours aucun message. Tremblant, Naruto fit défiler la liste de ses contacts, et fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant sur un des noms après Sasuke.

Sakura.

La meilleure amie de Sasuke. Avec hésitation, il toucha le nom et la sonnerie s'enclencha aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'il ait posé son portable contre son oreille, la voix féminine retentit.

- Hey Naruto, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Sakura.

Il inspira profondément, et demeura silencieux si longtemps que la jeune fille répéta son nom, inquiète.

- Naruto ?

Il soupira.

- Sasuke n'est pas là. Tu n'as pas une idée d'où il pourrait être ? Il ne répond pas aux messages, aux appels… Je suis un peu inquiet.

Il n'entendit pas, à l'autre bout du fil, la jeune femme murmurer un « L'espèce de crétin fini… ».

* * *

><p>- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, finalement, susurra Itachi en l'embrassant sur la tempe.<p>

Sasuke sourit, déjà étourdi par les sentiments et sensations qui l'envahissaient. Itachi glissa sa main dans son dos et le guida doucement vers la salle de spectacle. L'endroit qu'il voulait lui montrer était un bar. Un très grand bar avec piste de danse et scène de spectacle. Ce soir, une élégante cantatrice chantait dans une robe moulante rouge sang. Elle avait les cheveux bruns détachés, tombant sur ses épaules dénudées. Sa voix envoûtante attirait toutes les personnes présentes.

De l'autre côté, un comptoir où trois ou quatre hommes servaient les boissons. Si on continuait à marcher vers la droite, on finissait par tomber sur la piste de danse. Un long mur de rideaux séparaient les deux sections, mais le comptoir de boissons s'étalaient de long en large du bâtiment. Sasuke pouvait voir que le côté de la salle de spectacle était insonorisé. On entendait le bourdonnement de la musique de l'autre côté, mais le chant de la jeune femme n'était pas le moins du monde contaminé par la musique d'à côté.

- C'est quoi, alors, cet endroit ? demanda Sasuke, fasciné.

- C'est mon petit luxe.

- Petit luxe ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

Tout était si beau, exquis, riche et élégant. Les rideaux séparant les deux sections étaient rouges, aussi rouge que la robe de la chanteuse. Sasuke avança lentement dans l'allée menant au comptoir, entre les deux sections de la salle. Il glissa des doigts curieux sur la surface de bois noir et jeta un œil aux spectateurs, assis à des tables, qui écoutaient la jeune femme.

- Cet endroit est… exceptionnel. Tu y travailles ?

- Je suis propriétaire.

- Vraiment ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant d'un bond.

Itachi, habillé d'un complet veston cravate d'un noir de jais, souriait sournoisement. Son magnifique teint pâle ressortait avec ses cheveux bruns foncés. Sasuke le regarda et, à la lueur tamisé de l'endroit et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Alors tous ces gens… Ils travaillent pour toi ?

- Pour qui d'autre ?

Itachi s'avança près du comptoir et fit un signe muet de la main à un des barmans. L'homme, dans la trentaine, s'approcha et sourit à son patron.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux servir à M. Uchiha ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un de spécial. Sers-moi la boisson du jour, veux-tu ? Voici Sasuke. Sasuke, voici… Il hésita un moment, mais ne put se rappeler de son nom. Un de mes employés, déclara-t-il.

Itachi lui désigna le tabouret en cuir de haute qualité et il s'y installa sans broncher. Itachi s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je prendrai une bouteille de ton vin rouge le plus cher, je te prie.

En attendant leurs boissons, Sasuke se mit à tapoter le comptoir de ses ongles nerveusement. De quoi avait-il l'air, lui, avec son diplôme de littérature et son emploi miteux dans une maison d'édition ? Itachi Uchiha était le propriétaire de ce palace de luxe et de plaisir, de spectacles, d'arts et divertissements. On pouvait venir assister à des numéros, danser, boire, rencontrer des gens et s'amuser toute la nuit.

Il faisait noire dans cet endroit, seuls quelques lumières ici et là mais l'éclairage était sombre et c'était… envoûtant.

Tournant la tête vers son amant, si fou et si endiablé au lit, et le trouva si calme, si posé, si professionnel, qu'il s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il était séduisant…

- Je…

Sasuke se racla la gorge.

- Je pensais que tu étais… Directeur général d'une entreprise d'imprimerie.

C'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sasuke avait décroché une entrevue pour travailler dans une maison d'édition. Et son entrevue l'avait emmené dans une imprimerie, celle qui travaillait main dans la main avec la maison où il souhaitait travailler. Sasuke convoitait un poste d'éditeur, mais évidemment, il lui fallait monter l'échelle graduellement et commencer tout en bas. Alors il avait croisé Itachi, qui était à la tête de l'imprimerie. Dans son habit noir, ses cheveux bruns longs et soigneusement réunis dans une queue très basse, il l'avait tout de suite accroché. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus s'échapper à cette vision divine. Itachi Uchiha lui avait semblé irréel.

- Je suis beaucoup de chose, répondit simplement son amant, mystérieusement en levant son verre que le barman venait de déposer sur le comptoir.

Sasuke observa l'homme porter sa coupe à ses lèvres et celles-ci se teinter de rouge avant qu'il ne les lèche. Dieu. Cet homme buvait du _vin_. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde… Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder. Regarder sa maison. Son luxe. Ce qu'il possédait. Son allure. Son argent. Lui, il était un pauvre jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans qui vivait dans un appartement misérable de Brooklyn et qui avait en poche un diplôme du milieu le plus vaste et difficile du monde.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ?

Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher cette question. Elle était venue d'elle-même à ses lèvres, qu'il sentait d'ailleurs très sèches. Il posa son regard sur le verre identique qu'Itachi lui avait commandé. Il regarda la substance foncée du vin qui ressemblait à du sang. Il espéra quelque chose de fort tout en prenant dans sa main la coupe qu'il porta à son tour à ses lèvres.

Il grimaça au goût amer, mais avala malgré tout. Au même instant, Itachi tournait la tête vers lui.

- Va savoir, répondit-il. Ton âme d'artiste, peut-être.

- Mon âme ?

- Il y a quelque chose chez toi. Il y a de la poésie dans ta façon de parler, d'agir. De l'innocence aussi. Tout est magnifique chez toi. Et ça m'attire indéniablement.

- V…Vraiment ?

- Ça t'étonne à ce point ?

Sasuke ne savait que dire. Ses lèvres semblaient s'être cousues ensembles. Il ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Cet homme venait-il réellement de dire cela ? Toutes ces choses qu'il venait de dire ? Il était comme un Dieu vivant. Et il était attiré à lui ? Sasuke n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner autant. Après tout, il était son amant. Forcément qu'il y avait de l'attirance des deux côtés. Mais Sasuke avait bêtement cru que l'homme qu'était Itachi, occupé et travaillant, avait seulement besoin d'un amant pour s'évader et faire baisser la tension en s'offrant des nuits d'amour et de plaisir charnel. Rien de plus.

Itachi était réellement _attiré_ par lui. Il le trouvait « magnifique », tel était son propre mot. Il aimait son âme, son aspect poétique, son innocence. Mon Dieu, mais quelle innocence ? Il ne pouvait dire cela, après les nuits torrides qu'ils passaient ensembles. Il n'avait plus rien d'innocent et il devrait même être damné à tout jamais pour ces choses indécentes qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

Embarrassé, il se cala dans sa coupe et but de longues gorgées du vin rouge demandé par Itachi.

- Ça t'étonne que tu sois aussi désirable ?

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke faillit avaler de travers. Il toussota avant de poser son verre.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde-moi ce visage, s'enquit Itachi en lui attrapant le menton d'une main chaude. Non, décidément, c'est moi qui devrais me demander ce que tu _me_ trouves.

- C'est complètement hors compétition... Ce que j'ai… Enfin, je veux dire… Toi.

- Je ne suis qu'un business man très occupé qui n'a à peine le temps de prendre soin de ma santé et surtout de m'occuper d'une personne. Je ne suis pas marié. J'ai vingt-neuf ans.

- Tu t'occupes très bien de moi.

- Tu as besoin de stabilité dans ta vie. Et n'étais-tu pas censé célébrer l'anniversaire de ton couple ce soir ? Que pensera donc ton petit ami ?

- Il ne pensera rien, marmonna Sasuke. Je lui raconterai que j'ai eu une entrevue pour un boulot… Une entrevue très importante. Il n'aura pas besoin de connaître les détails. Je lui dirai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le contacter…

Itachi le fixa si longtemps avec ce regard intense et noir que Sasuke faillit croire qu'il était en train d'imaginer un moyen de le laisser. Qui voudrait de lui ? Un jeune adulte incompétent qui n'était pas capable de se débarrasser de son petit ami. Son amant fou et sauvage devait sûrement trouver cela ridicule et risible. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait une aventure, pas de pleurnichage insignifiant et inutile… Sasuke baissa la tête, abandonnant l'idée de soutenir ces yeux si noirs.

Mais une main lui toucha le menton à nouveau.

- Je crois que j'ai un boulot pour toi. Pour qu'il croit réellement à ton histoire. Rends-moi visite dans deux jours. Ici même. J'aurai quelque chose pour toi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'Itachi avait fait mettre dans le vin. Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il était étourdi, et se sentait très mal. Son amant l'avait fait danser longuement après leur conversation au comptoir. La lumière, la musique, leurs mouvements saccadés l'avaient épuisé et désormais, il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber sur une surface molle et attendre que ce tournis parte de lui-même.<p>

Il eut un grand mal à faire pénétrer la clé dans la serrure, tant ses mains tremblaient. Il voyait en double. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il faillit perdre l'équilibre vers l'avant et s'écrouler sur le parquet du hall d'entrée, la tête dans les chaussures qui étaient éparpillées là. Il ferma la porte en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais aussitôt, la lumière apparut et il ferma brusquement les yeux, ébloui.

Naruto était là, habillé de son pyjama. Il s'approcha et le supporta contre lui le temps de se rendre au salon. Sasuke se sentit poser contre le canapé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le regard inquiet de son petit ami sur lui. Il n'était pas fâché ? Sasuke rechercha le reproche poindre, la tempête approcher, la colère éclater. Il lui avait posé un lapin, après tout. Il ne l'avait même pas appelé. Et pour quoi ? Pour sortir avec son amant. Et d'ailleurs, on ne sortait pas ainsi avec son amant. Un amant c'était pour coucher, pour baiser. Que des visites brèves et secrètes. Pas des sorties publiques ainsi… Et surtout pas les soirs où son petit ami nous attendait pour l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans… Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il se sentait vraiment mal. Étourdissement. Chaleur. Sueur. Il toucha son front, et releva ensuite la tête vers Naruto qui tâtait son visage tendrement.

- Où étais-tu ?

Vint enfin cette question. Mais elle n'était pas prononcée avec rage ou reproche, ou même la moindre douleur. Il était inquiet.

Peut-être était-ce le moment de dire la vérité ? De se défaire de cette aventure dangereuse dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Sasuke avait la sensation que, autant son amant pouvait être séduisant, autant leurs nuits pouvaient être délicieuses, rien de tout cela ne se terminerait bien. Même qu'il pressentait un danger. Quelque chose de terrible.

Mais sa bouche semblait prise dans une malédiction lui empêchant de dire la vérité. Il était cloué, enchaîné dans cette passion dévorante et… se rappela-t-il… il tuerait pour ne pas être séparé de cette sensation sublime qu'Itachi Uchiha lui apportait chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Son amant avait contribué à son mensonge. Ça fonctionnerait.

- J'ai eu une entrevue… Pour un boulot, bredouilla-t-il. Et j'ai eu le job… On m'a même félicité en m'emmenant fêter ça.

Naruto le fixa longuement. Et Sasuke se tapa mentalement. Jamais il ne croirait à une chose aussi stupide et bête.

Mais après un moment, il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a donné, mais tu devrais aller dormir pour que ça passe.

Il l'avait cru ? Vraiment cru ? Sasuke resta là, de grands yeux ouverts, fixés droit sur Naruto. Le jeune homme se pencha et l'embrassa sur son front moite. Puis il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt qu'il fut allongé sur le dos, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre de la façon si facile avec laquelle il s'était tiré d'affaires, il sombra profondément.

* * *

><p>Il rêva. Ou du moins, il pensait que ce fut un rêve. Il n'était pas sûr.<p>

Tout était noir. Dans les figures fantomatiques et ombragées, il crut reconnaître le bar d'Itachi. On entendait une voix de cantatrice dans un fond lointain. Des silhouettes près de lui. Il sentait les mains d'Itachi sur lui, glissant sur ses hanches. Des soupirs lui échappaient.

Itachi Uchiha était là, devant lui. Il avait dans les mains un livre, un petit livre, ouvert. Soudain, il y avait de la lumière. De la lumière vive et rouge.

Un feu. De hautes flammes, qui se mêlaient aux ténèbres.

_J'ai avalé une fameuse gorgée de poison. _

Sasuke leva la main, sentant quelque chose de lourd dans celle-ci. Agrandissant les yeux, il découvrit la coupe de vin rouge qu'Itachi lui avait offert ce soir-là.

_Trois fois béni soit le conseil qui m'est arrivé ! Les entrailles me brûlent. La violence du venin tord mes membres, me rend difforme, me terrasse. _

C'était la voix suave et basse d'Itachi, sensuelle et grave, qui récitait ce poème terrible. Sa voix était à la fois loin et proche. Son souffle dans son cou.

_Je meurs de soif, j'étouffe, je ne puis crier. C'est l'enfer, l'éternelle peine ! Voyez comme le feu se relève ! Je brûle comme il faut. Va, démon ! (1)_

* * *

><p>Sasuke s'éveilla en se redressant et en criant. Désormais assis, il découvrit sa chambre, ses draps et la lumière du matin. Il était toujours en sueur et avait si chaud qu'il envoya valser les couvertures.<p>

Une main sur son front lui apprit qu'il brûlait. Il respirait fort et sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Tremblant, il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, remerciant le sol d'être aussi froid sous ses pieds, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !...

Une fois là, il se rinça le visage d'eau glacée, essayant de chasser la vision des flammes dans son rêve. Depuis quand avait-il des cauchemars ainsi ? Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait ainsi rêvé à des choses aussi terribles.

Il entendit alors des pas. Derrière lui, Naruto était appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés. S'il n'avait pas été en colère du tout, c'était parce qu'il semblait malade. Non ? Pourtant, là, il allait mieux. Et le blond ne semblait pas fâché.

Mais Sasuke comprit. Il n'était pas fâché, non. Il était déçu. Et la douleur vive qui s'étendit en lui à l'instant lui fit comprendre que c'était peut-être encore pire lorsqu'il n'y avait pas un soupçon de colère.

- Est-ce qu'on a t'a fait boire quelque chose de suspect ?

- Quoi ?

- Dans cette fête où tu es allé, expliqua Naruto. On a peut-être mis quelque chose dans ton verre.

- Mais où es-tu allé chercher ça ? Je sais très bien ce que j'ai bu.

- C'était quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as bu, Sasuke. C'était quoi ?

Il allait dire du vin rouge, mais Naruto savait très bien que ce n'était pas son genre d'être si raffiné, et il verrait aussitôt que quelque chose ne tenait pas debout. Alors, il se mordit la langue et marmonna :

- Rien qu'une bière. C'est tout. Juste une.

- Ce n'est pas assez pour que tu sois comme ça. Fiévreux et en sueur.

- J'ai peut-être… Je sais pas. Écoute, je vais bien. On n'en parle plus, d'accord ?

Sasuke passa devant lui, mais le blond lui prit le poignet, le retenant. Sasuke fut obligé de revenir sur ses pas et faire face à son petit ami. Naruto se pencha légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Sasuke. J'ai confiance en toi. Même si ton histoire est… un peu floue… Je te fais confiance. Et je suis heureux pour ton boulot. Mais… La prochaine fois, entre deux verres, s'il te plaît, trouve le temps pour m'appeler.

Sasuke se sentit fondre. Comme la première fois. Quand il avait commencé à craquer pour lui. Et il se sentit si mal, si coupable, que sa gorge nouée l'empêcha de parler. Alors, il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Naruto paraissait encore déçu et blessé, mais il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de le lâcher.

- Je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Si tu as faim, tu sais où me trouver.

En le voyant partir, Sasuke se dit que peut-être il était plus mature qu'il ne le croyait. Il lui faisait confiance et lui, il le trahissait aussitôt que son dos était tourné. Il lui lançait couteaux sur couteaux, les plantait dans sa chaire et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Naruto n'apprenne la vérité et souffre de toutes ces plaies qu'il lui infligeait à son insu.

* * *

><p>- Bizarre, comme rêve.<p>

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, marmonna Sasuke.

Sakura était habillée d'une jolie robe blanche, et ses cheveux pâles étaient montés en chignon. Elle était légèrement maquillée et regardait le menu tout en l'écoutant parler de ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait le matin même.

- Tu en as parlé à Naruto ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non… J'ai… du mal à lui faire face.

- Je n'arrive pas à te croire Sasuke. Tu es allé rejoindre ton amant pendant que ton petit ami t'attendait pour votre soirée, lâcha brusquement la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

Son regard dur lui jeta des braises enflammées de reproche. Si Naruto n'était pas en colère, elle l'était certainement.

- Il est si gentil, si attentionné. Pourquoi fais-tu une chose pareille ? Comment peux-tu chercher ailleurs quand tu possèdes quelqu'un comme lui ?

Sasuke l'écouta en hochant la tête, totalement d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait à son sujet. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il redressa la tête pour la regarder continuer à déblatérer au sujet de Naruto.

- C'est un homme vraiment spécial. Un homme avec un grand cœur en or… Et toi, tu t'amuses à le tromper, à trahir la confiance qu'il place en toi. Honnêtement, Sasuke, je ne te reconnais plus, tu…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à me citer toutes ses plus grandes qualités ? rétorqua-t-il, suspicieux.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle, ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Sakura, à t'entendre, mon petit ami est l'homme parfait.

- Ne l'est-il pas ?

- T'es amoureuse de lui ?

- Q-Quoi ?

- Tu l'es ! déclara Sasuke, le ton accusateur.

Sakura avait l'air perdue, démasquée, et Sasuke la connaissait trop bien.

Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'en rendre compte ? Sa meilleure amie aimait son petit ami ! Et depuis quand, d'ailleurs ? Il se sentit soudainement trahi. Alors qu'elle lui chantait qu'il commettait vice et crime en ayant un amant, elle, elle cachait bien son jeu en aimant son petit ami en secret.

- Depuis quand ? cracha-t-il.

- Sasuke, c'est… hors sujet, je…

- Depuis _quand_ aimes-tu Naruto ? demanda-t-il si froidement et durement qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même.

Elle devint blême à vue d'œil.

- Plus d'une année, parvint-elle à balbutier.

- QUOI ?

- Sasuke, contrairement à toi, moi, je ne trompe personne !

- En une année, tu as sûrement dû t'égarer ! Je le sais ! Je suis humain, nous le sommes tous !

- On n'est pas tous de sales tricheurs comme toi ! s'énerva enfin Sakura.

- Avez-vous couché ensembles ? cria alors Sasuke.

La jeune femme parut gênée, regardant autour d'elle, s'inquiétant de l'attention des gens posée alors sur eux et elle parut si hypocrite, que Sasuke serra les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures.

- Sakura, avez-vous couché ensembles ? grogna-t-il.

- Je l'ai embrassé, avoua-t-elle.

Et cet aveu jeta un poison dans ses veines, un poison qui éveilla une rage aussi pure qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

- Quand ?

- Sasuke…

- QUAND ?

- Hier soir, admit-elle enfin. Pendant que tu te faisais baiser par quelqu'un d'autre !

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit comme une furie, le laissant là, seul et en proie à des sentiments violents qui agirent en lui comme un tourbillon infernal.

* * *

><p><em>Les hallucinations sont innombrables. C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours eu : plus de foi en l'histoire, l'oubli des principes. Je m'en tairai : poètes et visionnaires seraient jaloux. Je suis mille fois le plus riche, soyons avare comme la mer. <em>

_Ah, çà! l'horloge de la vie s'est arrêtée tout à l'heure. Je ne suis plus au monde. La théologie est sérieuse, l'enfer est certainement en bas - et le ciel en haut. - Extase, cauchemar, sommeil dans un nid en flammes. _

_Que de malices dans l'att…_

- Non, Sasuke, arrête, l'interrompit alors Itachi.

La volupté de sa voix suave et chaude le tira de sa froide incantation. Sasuke baissa les yeux de son livre et regarda son amant.

Ils étaient dans une chambre isolée, plongée dans une lumière basse et érotique. La pénombre était dérangée par quelques lampes très basses. Itachi l'avait emmené dans les dédales de son repaire. Dans les couloirs entre la salle de spectacle et les locaux des employés, il y avait un escalier, étroit, qui menait à un étage supérieur. Là, il avait découvert plusieurs chambres. Le sol recouvert d'un long tapis doré, des lustres, des portes en bois massif. Les portes étaient nombreuses. Itachi l'avait entraîné dans l'une de ces chambres et avait abaissé la luminosité. Sur le lit, il s'était installé et Itachi lui avait donné ce petit livre. Identique à celui de son rêve.

Sasuke aurait dû se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec cet homme, prendre peur, crier et s'enfuir. C'était absurde, non ? Le livre, identique que celui dans son _rêve_.

C'était un recueil de poèmes. Ses poèmes préférés, d'ailleurs. Rimbaud. Une saison en enfer. Sasuke l'avait ouvert comme si c'était des terres bien connues, et s'était dirigée à l'aveuglette vers la page où se trouvait le poème récité par Itachi dans son rêve. C'était irréel. Fou. Insensé. Effrayant. Mais Sasuke avait suivi son envie irrésistible, sentant sa colère bouillir dans ses veines, et Itachi lui avait demandé de lui lire le poème qu'il aimait le plus.

Il avait obéit.

- Je ne m'y prends pas bien ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Itachi, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir brun sombre, le fixait avec inquiétude. Lui, au milieu du lit, avec son recueil de poèmes maudits, le regardait aussi perdu qu'un agneau au cœur de la savane africaine.

- Est-ce que quelque chose te tourmente ? dit Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu apportes au poème une touche de réalité effrayante. On se croirait vraiment en enfer. Il y a de la colère. C'est frisant. Alors ? Quelque chose te tourmente-t-il, pour que tu parles avec tant de haine dans la voix ?

Sasuke, découvert, baissa la tête et sentit ses doigts trembler.

- C'est… Juste l'émotion du poème. On ne lit pas Rimbaud avec la joie au cœur.

- C'est vrai, admit Itachi. Cela dit, je le vois tout de même dans tes yeux.

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Itachi le regardait. Sasuke le regarda. Et il se demanda, en ce moment, ce que Naruto était en train de faire. Était-il en train de coucher avec sa meilleure amie ? Sakura devait se douter qu'il était avec son amant, alors elle courait retrouver Naruto, sachant qu'elle serait seule avec lui, à le réconforter pendant que _lui_ commettait le crime.

- Je viens d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de Naruto. Et elle m'accuse de tous les torts alors qu'elle l'a embrassé dans mon dos.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il se leva de son siège et le rejoignit sur le lit. Sa main glissa sur son visage et Sasuke aurait voulu tout oublier le reste pour se fondre dans cette douceur. Se nicher au creux des bras du ténébreux pour échapper à l'enfer du monde. Échapper aux sentiments contradictoires qui lui bouffaient les entrailles depuis qu'il trompait Naruto.

- L'amour est un vice. Un cercle dangereux et vicieux et personne n'en sort indemne.

- Que connais-tu à l'amour ? Tu n'es pas marié.

- Pas marié ne signifie pas de ne jamais avoir aimé. Et depuis que tu es là, je ne sais plus ce que cela signifie de ne pas aimer.

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke en souriant bêtement. Tu veux dire que…

- L'amour brûle dans tes yeux, plus fort que les feux mêmes de l'enfer que tu me lisais à l'instant. Et moi, je ne veux que brûler à tes côtés. Les nuits que nous partageons… Elles sont extraordinaires. Et je voudrais te garder à mes côtés.

- Vraiment ? murmura Sasuke.

- Vraiment, répéta Itachi.

Puis, la seconde suivante, il l'embrassait. Sa bouche moite et chaude sur la sienne, mouillée et délicieuse, envoya Sasuke rêvasser de longs moments. Quand ils se séparèrent, Itachi lui ferma le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Sasuke le regarda le poser sur la table de chevet. Ses deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses poignets, les écartant délicatement.

- Mais ne sommes-nous pas présents ici pour parler de ce boulot que je t'avais promis il y a deux jours ?

Sasuke l'avait oublié, celle-là. Il resta là, prêt à accepter n'importe quelle tâche qu'Itachi lui donnerait. Le désir monta en lui comme une éruption volcanique. Il dirait oui à n'importe quoi pour qu'Itachi règle cette affaire et vienne le pénétrer là, ici, sur ce lit moelleux.

À nouveau, il se sentit étourdi. Mais d'une façon agréable.

D'un coup d'œil, il regarda la coupe de vin qu'il avait commencé avant de se mettre à réciter le poème de Rimbaud. Il songea à Naruto un instant, mais chassa bien vite son image de sa tête. Il était peut-être en train de baiser sa meilleure amie en ce moment, et il espérait bien que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient, tous deux. Comme ça, il pourrait s'abandonner en toute conscience dans les bras d'Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? susurra-t-il, fiévreux.

- Je voudrais que tu récites des poèmes. Aux clients.

- Aux clients ? Quels clients ?

- Des hommes qui aiment la poésie. Qui voudraient bien payer pour entendre ta voix grave et hypnotisante réciter les plus passionnants vers de l'histoire de la poésie.

- C'est tout ?

- Bien, c'est déjà beaucoup, Sasuke. C'est très prestigieux comme poste. J'ai déjà une chanteuse, des danseurs qui divertissent les gens sur la piste de danse. Mais un liseur… Une beauté comme toi qui emportera les clients dans un autre monde. C'est le summum du plaisir, à mon avis.

La tête lui tournait. Des vers semblaient résonner dans son esprit.

_Décidément, nous sommes hors du monde. Plus aucun son. Mon tact a disparu. Je devrais avoir mon enfer pour la colère, mon enfer pour l'orgueil, - et l'enfer de la caresse ; un concert d'enfers. _

_Je meurs de lassitude. C'est le tombeau, je m'en vais aux vers, horreur de l'horreur ! Satan, farceur, tu veux me dissoudre, avec tes charmes. _

Il lui semblait perdre des bouts de conscience. Son dos percuta le matelas. Un membre dur s'enfonça en lui. Il cria, mais s'entendit que d'une oreille, un peu comme s'il criait dans un coussin. Un son lointain, flou.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? La poésie. Elle vient charmer notre âme et nous emporte.

- Aaah… soupira-t-il.

L'homme l'embrassait dans le cou, tout en le pénétrant par coups durs et raides. Il tourna la tête, leva les mains qu'il posa sur le visage de son amant.

Mais il lâcha un cri étouffé en sentant la barbe rude et sèche sous ses doigts. Itachi n'avait pas de barbe. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un inconnu. Son sourire en coin satisfait.

Son cœur lâcha un battement. Il plaqua ses mains sur les avant-bras musclés du colosse. Mais qui était-il ? Bien entendu, il eut beau le pousser et le repousser, il ne bougea pas et continua de le pilonner avec force en lâchant des plaintes rauques de plaisir. Sasuke poussa un nouveau cri, malgré lui, en sentant au fond de lui le plaisir percuté à chaque fois plus fort.

Où était Itachi ?

_Je réclame ! un coup de fourche, une goutte de feu._

_Ah ! remonter à la vie ! Jeter les yeux sur nos difformités. Et ce poison, ce baiser mille fois maudit ! Ma faiblesse, la cruauté du monde ! Mon Dieu, pitié, cachez-moi, je me tiens top mal ! - Je suis caché et je ne le suis pas. _

- Sasuke ! cria Itachi dans le lointain.

_C'est le feu qui se relève avec son damné._

* * *

><p>Il perdait la perception du temps. En se réveillant le lendemain, il apprit qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas le lendemain. C'était trois jours plus tard. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Mais comment diable pouvait-il avoir ce genre de blackout ? Et si long, en plus ? La dernière image la plus vive et claire qu'il avait de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Itachi, c'était cette coupe de vin. Il ne savait même plus s'il en avait bu…<p>

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Un hôpital ? Il se mit en position assise. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la silhouette qui se tenait à quelques pas du lit. Sombre, élancée, forte. Il se frotta les yeux et reconnut Itachi. Un soulagement énorme s'écrasa sur lui comme un seau d'eau rafraîchissante.

- Hey ! lança-t-il.

- Sasuke, murmura l'homme en s'approchant. Dieu merci, tu vas bien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je… Je me souviens de rien… De très peu, en réalité.

- Tu as été drogué.

- Quoi ?

- Un client t'a drogué pour que tu sois plus coopératif. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a été renvoyé en bonne et dû forme.

« Client ». La manière avec laquelle Itachi répétait ce mot ne le rassurait guère. Il réfléchit longuement puis releva ses yeux inquiets et perdus vers Itachi.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas. J'étais en train de lui réciter un poème ?

- Oui. Et il a voulu profiter de toi.

- Mais j'étais avec toi. En train de… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai bu… Et puis c'était du vin. Ce que tu m'as donné, c'était du vin.

- Sasuke, lança Itachi en lui prenant le visage. Ce n'était pas moi. La substance que tu as consommé était très forte. Ton esprit s'est mis sur la défensive et tu as imaginé quelqu'un que tu connaissais bien pour éviter de souffrir quand cet homme t'a violé.

- Hein ? cria-t-il.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur un docteur. Sasuke le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Drogué, violé, manipulé. Quoi, encore ? Il souffrait de trous de mémoire. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels, selon Itachi, il avait récité des poèmes à des clients. Quelque chose sonnait étrange dans cette histoire. Il la sentait mal. Très mal.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Hatake ? demanda le médecin.

- Bien. Je veux dire mieux.

- Très bien. Nous avons pratiquement retiré toute la substance toxique de votre système.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il.

On l'avait réellement drogué, alors. Naruto n'avait pas eu complètement tort d'imaginer ces choses là.

- Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

- Aussitôt que vous serez sobre.

Le docteur installa quelques perfusions, puis partit. Sasuke regarda Itachi qui demeurait là, debout, les mains dans les poches. Toujours aussi élégant dans son habit noir.

- C'était un piège ? grogna-t-il.

- Pardon ? fit Itachi.

- Tu m'as entraîné dans un nid aux serpents. Ce travail que tu veux que je fasse. Faire la lecture aux clients. Avec un petit verre de vin toxique à côté, généreusement offert par la maison. N'est-ce pas une manière poétique et détourné de faire de moi une putain ? Ça vient de me revenir. Ce souvenir. J'ai ce souvenir d'un de ces hommes me laissant de nombreux billets sur la table de nuit. J'étais dans un état second. Mais j'ai bien vu tout cet argent. Quelqu'un est venu le récupérer. J'ai vu des jambes s'éloigner et moi je suis resté là, figé, incapable de bouger.

Itachi le fixait, l'écoutant dire ce dont il se rappelait, avec un air dur sur ses traits fins. Sasuke se sentait trembler. Et si c'était la vérité ? Et si Itachi l'avait ainsi piégé ? Le séduire et faire l'amour avec lui de façon à ce qu'il ait confiance en lui, puis sournoisement l'enfoncer dans un enfer aussi brûlant et ténébreux que celui de Rimbaud. Des larmes de rage brillaient dans ses yeux. D'impuissance et de vulnérabilité.

Enfin, son amant s'avança et prit place sur son lit. Sasuke voulut s'éloigner, mais Itachi lui prit le visage d'une main sous son menton, la manière qu'il avait souvent de faire - tendrement, affectueusement. Miraculeusement, il se sentit calmer.

- Je viens de te le dire. Ce qu'on t'a fait ingurgiter était très fort. Ton esprit s'est détaché pour aller se balader ailleurs pendant qu'on te faisait des choses horribles. Tu ne l'auras sûrement pas réalisé, mais il s'est écoulé une journée entière entre le moment où nous étions ensembles dans cette chambre à discuter et le moment où cet homme a profité de toi.

- Mais cette histoire de lire de la poésie aux clients. Tu m'as entraîné là-dedans… Je me suis rendu aux rendez-vous pour faire mon boulot… _Tu_ m'as piégé !

Itachi le stoppa en posant ses paumes chaudes de chaque côté de son visage. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il tremblait férocement. La réalité semblait se ramener à lui. Une journée entière ? Pourtant, dans sa mémoire, il était sûr que c'était l'instant d'après. Itachi était là avec lui dans la chambre. Il l'avait allongé sur le lit. Sasuke se souvenait avoir eu très envie de lui. Il se souvenait avoir envie de baiser, là, sur le moment. Une envie forte et brûlante. Puis, le visage d'Itachi s'était changé, métamorphosé comme dans un cauchemar et cet homme était apparu. Barbu, musclé, trop musclé, beaucoup plus qu'Itachi, et vieux et effrayant.

Il baissa les yeux, toujours dans l'étreinte rassurante d'Itachi, et essaya de démêler ses souvenirs. Il revoyait bel et bien cet instant où son corps était alangui sur le lit, incapable de bouger un bras ou une jambe. Il voyait flou, très flou, et quelqu'un avait laissé une liasse de billets sur la table de nuit. Quelqu'un d'autre était venu chercher l'argent, beaucoup plus tard, dans une autre vie peut-être.

- Ecstasy, murmura Itachi. Ça sonne une cloche ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et le regarda. Le ténébreux abaissa ses mains, les glissant le long des poignets du plus jeune.

- Pardon ?

- Ce qu'on t'a fait prendre. C'était de l'ecstasy. Ça t'a sûrement fait halluciner aussi.

- Les salauds… Mais qui m'a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir, avoua Itachi et soudainement une lueur différente brilla dans son regard qui depuis qu'il le connaissait avait toujours été mystérieux et secret. Mais visiblement, quelqu'un en a après toi. Et ce quelqu'un s'est frayé un chemin dans cet endroit où je pensais que tu serais en sécurité.

- Mais…

- Et cette histoire de lecture de poèmes, Sasuke… Je ne sais pas où tu as prit ça, mais… Je n'ai jamais aimé la poésie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke passa la matinée dans ses pensées, à essayer de décortiquer la réalité de l'hallucination. Il avait beau essayer de découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, il n'avait en tête que ce moment avec Itachi dans la chambre. Itachi qui lui parlait de ce boulot de lire de la poésie aux hommes intéressés par elle. Mais son amant lui avait avouer ne pas aimer la poésie et n'avoir jamais dit une telle chose. Qui, alors ? Il avait beau être fou, peut-être, sans aucun doute, il n'avait pas imaginé ça.<p>

Itachi lui avait dit que le boulot qu'il convoitait pour lui était un poste d'assistant correcteur dans l'imprimerie qu'il dirigeait. Il était ensuite sorti quelques temps, lui disant qu'il avait quelques petites choses à régler. L'après-midi se déroula dans le silence de sa chambre, entre deux ou trois visites d'infirmières. Il réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ce repaire sinistre et sombre… Cela avait-il un lien avec son rêve étrange ? Ce petit livre de poésie, contenant ses poèmes préférés d'Arthur Rimbaud… Il avait un souvenir flou et vague en tête le concernant, mais il ne pourrait pas dire d'où il venait, ni de quand il remontait.

Vers quatorze heures, alors qu'il somnolait tranquillement, épuisé de réfléchir, il eut un visiteur. Il se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux en voyant entrer un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

Naruto s'approcha rapidement et vint l'étreindre très fort.

- Mon Dieu, souffla le blond, haletant en le serrant si fort que Sasuke faillit entendre ses os craquer dans son étreinte. Sasuke… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ! J'aurais dû… Je…

- Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute. Comment cela pourrait-il l'être ?

Son petit ami s'écarta et l'embrassa sur le front doucement.

- Mais putain, c'était quoi cette entrevue que tu es allé passer ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se finir ainsi ?

- J'ai été piégé, marmonna-t-il simplement, se perdant dans les perles bleues.

- Par qui ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir. Tout est si… compliqué… Mon esprit est comme un labyrinthe et je ne sais plus où se trouve la sortie… Je ne sais pas non plus par où je suis entré là-dedans.

Naruto le fixa avec inquiétude de longs instants avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Sasuke fut heureux de retrouver ce torse chaud et réconfortant. Il s'y serra de toutes ses forces, essayant d'oublier le cauchemar qui essayait de s'approprier sa vie. Naruto monta sur le lit et passa avec lui le reste de la journée.

* * *

><p><em>Je voyais tout le décor dont, en esprit, il s'entourait ; vêtements, draps, meubles : je lui prêtais des armes, une autre figure. Je voyais tout ce qui le touchait, comme il aurait voulu le créer pour lui. Quand il me semblait avoir l'esprit inerte, je le suivais, moi, dans des actions étranges et compliquées, loin, bonnes ou mauvaises ; j'étais sûre de ne jamais entrer dans son monde. <em>

- Sasuke ! appela la voix d'Itachi.

La même voix qui venait de réciter ces vers. Sasuke plissa les yeux, essayant de voir dans cette noirceur infinie. Il tenta de voir au-delà mais tout était si noir, si sombre.

La voix, elle continuait d'appeler son nom. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus elle changeait. Ce n'était pas son amant qui l'appelait. C'était une voix de femme. Et il la connaissait.

- Sasuke ! continua-t-elle de crier, désespérément.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla d'un coup, le cœur filant à toute allure. Il avait sûrement dû percuter quelque chose puisqu'il entendit un gémissement étouffé. Près de lui, une forme se releva et il vit son petit ami se masser la poitrine tout en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sasuke sentit poindre la culpabilité et il se redressa à son tour.<p>

- Naruto ? Je t'ai frappé ?

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, je crois. J'allais te réveiller quand ton bras est parti et m'a frappé la poitrine…

- Désolé, souffla-t-il, avec un petit sourire gêné.

- C'est rien, murmura le blond.

Tous deux se mirent en position assise dans la pénombre et Sasuke observa son petit ami se pencher vers sa table de nuit pour éclairer un peu la chambre en allumant la lampe.

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Plus une goutte de drogue n'était censé couler dans ses veines désormais. Mais Sasuke continuait à imaginer des choses. Dans ses rêves, par exemple. Il faisait des cauchemars. Jamais il n'avait fait de cauchemars. C'était étrange… Surtout que dans ces cauchemars, il entendait la voix d'Itachi et désormais celle d'une femme… d'une femme qu'il semblait connaître. Et la présence de ce poème. Ce long et unique poème qui vivait pourtant en plusieurs parties… _Une saison en enfer_.

- Sasuke, il faut que tu me parles, déclara alors Naruto. Honnêtement. Ces rêves que tu fais. C'est pas normal. Tu es bizarre depuis que ce foutu courrier est arrivé. L'autre jour, je t'ai retrouvé en train de le lire tout en pleurant. Mais tu n'avais plus aucun souvenir de cet instant là quand tu t'es remis de ton choc. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble tant ?

- Attends… Quel courrier ?

Naruto parut surpris. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grands et ses lèvres s'écartèrent également. Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais.

- Tu… tu ne te rappelle pas ? demanda Naruto, d'une voix réellement apeurée.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il était désemparé. Vraiment désemparé.

Silencieusement, Naruto s'extirpa du lit. Sasuke l'observa marcher jusqu'au bureau de travail placé sur le mur opposé de la chambre. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une grande enveloppe brune. En revenant vers le lit, Sasuke reconnut aussitôt l'enveloppe.

- Ah ! Ça !

En remontant sur le matelas, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu te rappelles !

- Oui. Ce sont les résultats des recherches que j'avais fait sur l'identité de mon père.

Quelques mois auparavant, Sasuke avait entreprit des démarches pour retrouver son père biologique. Recueilli depuis son plus jeune âge par son père adoptif, un homme appelé Kakashi Hatake, il avait grandit en apprenant que son vrai père l'avait abandonné à la mort de sa mère. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne l'avait jamais su. Mais quelques mois plus tôt, se disant qu'il vivait heureux et qu'il avait une vie stable, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était prêt à retrouver cet homme. Son géniteur. Celui qui l'avait laissé derrière sans scrupule. Malgré sa colère, il avait décidé de le retrouver et d'essayer de comprendre ses raisons.

Naruto lui posa l'enveloppe dans les mains et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ouverte. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien ouverte. L'avait-il réellement lue ? Naruto le regarda, inquiet.

- Sasuke ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas.

- Quoi ?

- D'avoir lu. Je ne me souviens pas.

- Vas-y. Ouvre et lis. Je reste près de toi.

Sasuke le regarda et acquiesça.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il avait la lourde impression que ce qu'il allait découvrir était horrible. Et que c'était pour ça que son esprit s'était fermé et qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir.

L'agence qui s'était occupé des recherches lui avaient envoyé le rapport d'un test de paternité sur un homme qui était son père et les documents étaient suivis d'articles de journaux datant de l'époque où il avait quatre ans. Sasuke regarda les gros titres et son souffle parut lui manquer.

« **Un homme assassine une femme dans un bar** ». Un autre article, plus abîmé que les précédents, portait l'entête : « **L'assassin du bar, un père et un agresseur** ». Étaient accompagnés de quelques photographies sur lesquelles on voyait un homme dans la mi-trentaine, l'air violent et fou. Sous cette petite pile d'articles, le test de paternité se retrouvait avec une photo du même homme, dans un meilleur état. L'homme, sur cette dernière, était habillé d'un habit noir classique et élégant. Il avait des cheveux bruns très sombres. Des yeux noirs et des traits fins malgré la dureté de son visage. Sasuke remarqua, en ravalant sa salive, que l'homme était le portrait tout craché d'Itachi, mais en plus vieux.

- Cet… cet homme, bredouilla-t-il, tremblotant. C'est lui mon père ?

- Oui. Ils ont réussi à le trouver. Il s'avère que ton père était un meurtrier, Sasuke. Il a tué ta mère et t'a abandonné. C'est une bonne chose qu'il t'ait abandonné, si tu veux mon avis. Il aurait pu te tuer aussi.

Sasuke n'écoutait rien. Il fixait les articles de journaux. Il tomba sur une photographie de sa mère. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en la voyant. Elle était si belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'ébène et un visage fin, de grands yeux noirs. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup ou plutôt, _il_ lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Quelque chose semblait lui serrer le cœur douloureusement en observant cette photographie. Sa mère… Quel âge avait-il lorsqu'elle avait été tuée ? Dans l'article, on disait qu'il avait quatre ans. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenirs ? Il en avait. Il en avait, des souvenirs. Mais comment faire pour les différencier des cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait reçus ces maudits papiers ? Il entendait la voix de cette femme hurler son nom - et désormais il savait que c'était la voix de sa mère : qui d'autre ? Mais d'où venaient toutes ces flammes ? N'était-ce que son imagination empoisonnée par l'enfer dans la poésie de Rimbaud ?

L'article disait que la femme avait été forcée de faire la lecture à des hommes, des clients de l'endroit où elle avait été retrouvée. Qu'elle avait été forcée de lire de la poésie et qu'elle finissait droguée et violée à chaque fois. On avait retrouvé son corps un soir. Et la vérité avait été publiée dans les journaux : elle avait été étranglé par un homme que l'enquête avait révélé être le père de ses deux enfants - ses deux fils.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, stoppant sa lecture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto.

- Je…

Il ravala sa salive et demeura muet quelques secondes supplémentaires.

- Naruto, j'ai un frère.

- Quoi ?

- Selon l'enquête de l'assassinat de ma mère… Elle avait deux fils. J'ai un frère. Tu te rends compte ?

Il tourna la tête vers son petit ami avec de grands yeux. Naruto l'observa tristement, mais surtout très préoccupé et inquiet. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle et embrassa le front moite de sueur.

- Tu devrais regarder tout ça demain, à tête reposée. Rendors-toi, la nuit te fera du bien.

- Non ! Si je m'endors, je vais encore faire ce foutu cauchemar ! Il faut que je connaisse la vérité sur ma mère, sur mon frère ! Je veux savoir ce que mon père m'a fait !

Sur ce, Sasuke poussa les papiers et se releva comme une bombe. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en le suivant du regard. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la penderie. Il y prit des vêtements et Naruto, impuissant, le contempla alors qu'il s'habillait en vitesse.

- Où vas-tu à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Voir mon père, déclara Sasuke, sûr de lui en abattant la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête.

- Tu ne sais rien sur lui, Sasuke reviens te coucher…

- Pas ce père là. Celui qui connaît la vérité.

Ceci dit, Sasuke prit son sac par terre, y fourra les documents qu'il avait soigneusement remis dans l'enveloppe. Il s'arrêta devant Naruto, songeant à l'embrasser rapidement, mais il se souvint soudainement que Sakura l'avait embrassé l'autre soir, et que Naruto ne lui en avait pas parlé. Qu'il avait gardé le secret. Alors, il se ravisa. Il ne fit rien et partit simplement, en vitesse, dans la nuit noire.

* * *

><p>La pluie frappait la ville avec force et fracas. Au lieu de se diriger vers la maison où il avait grandit, chez Kakashi Hatake, son père adoptif, ses jambes l'emmenèrent vers la villa immense où habitait Itachi Uchiha. Il arriva devant les grandes portes et s'aperçut que toutes les fenêtres étaient noires. Il frappa, frappa, trois, quatre, cinq fois mais jamais une seule réponse. Désespéré, il fit le tour, s'insinua dans le jardin, grimpa les clôtures et chercha une autre issue, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Itachi n'était pas là.<p>

Sasuke, trempé jusqu'aux os, se laissa tomber contre les grandes portes de devant. Là au moins, il était à l'abri de la pluie. Il s'installa, au froid, en se demandant que diable n'allait pas chez lui. D'abord, il trompait son petit ami si gentil et si attentionné, si aimant, avec un autre homme. Ensuite, il trahissait la confiance de son petit ami en couchant avec son amant plusieurs fois, sans arrêt, sans même un remord. Cet homme l'emmenait dans cet endroit et il s'y retrouvait drogué et violé. Ensuite, ces cauchemars… Qui finissaient par le sortir du lit douillet et chaud où il était bien avec Naruto, dans les rues froides et pluvieuses.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ses cauchemars. Pourquoi voyait-il toutes ces flammes ? Et que venaient faire ces poèmes ? Pourquoi entendait-il sa mère crier son nom ?

Sasuke savait qu'il avait un passé sombre et terrible. Il l'avait toujours su, c'était une réalité inscrite dans sa chaire. Mais Kakashi n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler, insinuant toujours qu'il préférait ne rien savoir de la vérité. Mais non. Il se trompait. Il _voulait_ savoir. Est-ce que c'était son subconscient qui remontait enfin à la surface ? Est-ce que ses souvenirs allaient revenir d'eux-mêmes ? Il avait quatre ans, apparemment, quand sa mère avait été étranglée. Il devait sûrement avoir vécu avec elle un peu avant ce drame. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il que cet immense et profond gouffre noir dans sa mémoire ? Quatre ans, c'était jeune, mais c'était assez vieux tout de même pour être capable de conserver des souvenirs.

Soudainement, la nuit fut éclairée par des phares lumineux et éblouissants. Sasuke se releva brusquement en entendant une voiture s'approcher, rouler dans l'entrée prévue à cet effet et il inspira profondément en reconnaissant la voiture d'Itachi. Il se gara et sortit, habillé d'un long manteau noir. L'homme courut pour le rejoindre, et Sasuke remarqua son air hébété et étonné. Ses mains attrapèrent aussitôt ses épaules et Itachi s'écria :

- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin de te parler, répondit le jeune homme en poussant ses mèches mouillées de son visage.

Itachi était si beau. Dans la nuit, légèrement trempé par la pluie forte, venu à lui aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de sa voiture. Son cœur battit plus fort. Très, très fort.

- On ne s'est pas vus depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Et j'ai… besoin de te voir.

- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là, sous la pluie ?

- Je vais bien, marmonna le jeune homme, souriant à l'idée que l'autre s'inquiète.

Itachi le secoua durement.

- Combien de temps, idiot ?

- Je sais pas, une heure peut-être…

Itachi faillit se mettre à crier, mais il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

- Espèce d'idiot, marmonna-t-il.

Il sortit une clé et les fit alors entrer. Sasuke se sentit emporter, le bras sûr et réconfortant d'Itachi autour de lui. Il le suivit avec joie dans les couloirs de cette maison immense aux allures de château.

Bientôt, il se retrouva dans la salle de bain, nu et recouvert d'une serviette qu'Itachi avait fourrée dans la machine quelques minutes afin qu'elle soit toute chaude. Il enveloppa Sasuke dedans et le frictionna doucement. Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il voyait autre chose que ce masque impassible sur son visage. Itachi Uchiha, l'homme sévère, sans sentiments, dur et séduisant, était inquiet, et paraissait très préoccupé par son état. Sasuke se sentit fondre. Était-il en train de voir des sentiments naître chez son amant ?

- Tu es vraiment un crétin, déclara Itachi en glissant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour tenter de les sécher.

- Je ne risque pas de mourir d'une pneumonie ce soir, Itachi. Ça va.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler qui ne pouvait pas attendre à demain ou après ce déluge ?

Sasuke se perdit longuement dans les yeux noirs et intenses d'Itachi. Quand la question se fraya finalement un chemin à son cerveau, il se défit de l'étreinte et marcha jusqu'à la chambre du ténébreux, où ce dernier avait déposé son sac. Il en sortit l'enveloppe et se retourna vers Itachi qui l'avait suivi calmement, habillé d'un pantalon noir classique et d'un chemisier d'un bleu très pâle. Il avait retiré son veston et relevé ses manches. Il était terriblement séduisant, avec ses cheveux attachés bas sur sa nuque, deux mèches retombant sur son visage… Sasuke lui tendit les documents et expliqua, d'une voix tremblante :

- Il y a quelques temps, j'ai commencé des recherches pour trouver mon père biologique. Je.. je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai été adopté par un homme qui s'appelle Kakashi Hatake quand j'avais quatre ans. Apparemment, mon vrai père m'aurait abandonné à la mort de ma mère. Mais ces documents… ces recherches m'ont révélé que ma mère a été assassinée.

Sasuke laissa un silence s'élever dans la pièce. Itachi avait les yeux rivés sur les articles de journaux et ses mains pâles tremblaient.

- Par mon père, lâcha-t-il enfin. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il se trouve que ma mère avait deux fils. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, non ?

Itachi releva lentement les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai un frère, chuchota Sasuke.

Sasuke plongea dans le regard profond de l'homme et pour la première fois, il crut y voir autre chose qu'une froide impassibilité. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, et malgré leurs longues nuits sauvages et torrides, Itachi avait toujours été neutre et ses yeux vides de sentiments quelconques. Il était une façade, impossible d'y voir quelque chose. Mais là… Là il voyait quelque chose. Mais c'était comme à travers une pluie dense, comme s'il essayait de voir de l'autre côté de la rue par un temps comme il faisait en ce moment même.

Après quelques instants, Itachi esquissa un pâle sourire.

- Ah bon ? déclara-t-il simplement. Un frère ?

- Apparemment, marmonna Sasuke, dépourvu.

- Et tu ne l'as jamais su ?

Sur ce, Itachi lui redonna ses documents et se dirigea vers son immense garde-robe et, se plantant devant, commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Sasuke darda son regard sur sa silhouette qui se dénudait dans l'obscurité puis posa ses yeux sur ses papiers très précieux.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? murmura-t-il. Je ne savais même pas que ma… que ma maman a été assassinée par mon père.

Il mit un peu plus d'intensité sur le mot père. Comme s'il crachait un venin, une goutte de poison s'étant insinué en lui. Il releva la tête, tristement, vers Itachi qui s'était retourné tout en dirigeant ses mains vers la ceinture de son pantalon. À ses pieds, son chemisier gisait au sol.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu te cacher un truc aussi… terrible. Un truc aussi grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sasuke.

Itachi retira son pantalon puis l'abandonna comme le reste de ses vêtements. Sasuke le regarda ensuite se diriger vers lui, défaisant l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure sombre. Celle-ci vint s'échouer sur ses épaules et Sasuke sentit ses mains devenir moites sur les documents qu'il tenait toujours. Son amant s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et poursuivit :

- Je veux dire que c'est bizarre que tu ne l'aies jamais su. Ton père a tué ta mère. Et il t'a juste laissé, comme ça, sans se soucier qu'un jour tu puisses apprendre la vérité et le pourchasser, souhaiter le mettre en prison ? Un homme qui commet un meurtre doit s'assurer que personne autour de lui n'a rien vu ou rien su. Il ne laisserait jamais un tel témoin en liberté.

- Je ne suis pas un très bon témoin, bredouilla Sasuke. Je ne me souviens de rien. Et puis, si elle a été étranglée ce soir-là dans ce bar, je n'étais sûrement pas là. Comment l'aurais-je su ?

- Sasuke. Crois-moi. J'en ai vu des cas comme celui-là. Un homme comme ton père aurai terminé le travail. Il a tué ta mère dans ce bar. En rentrant à la maison, tu aurais eu ton tour. Mais ce soir-là, en rentrant, il n'a trouvé qu'une chambre vide. Parce que quelqu'un est venu te chercher. Je me trompe ?

Sasuke, soudainement, écarquilla les yeux et recula brusquement.

- C-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Et que veux-tu dire, tu en as vu des cas comme celui-là ?

Itachi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Puis, il baissa la tête et se massa le crâne paresseusement.

- Écoute. Je… Je crois qu'il est temps de te dire la vérité, à mon sujet.

- La vérité ? répéta Sasuke, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Je ne suis pas PDG d'une entreprise ni propriétaire de cet endroit où je t'ai emmené l'autre soir. Je suis policier. Un agent spécial qui avait pour mission de m'infiltrer dans ce bar pour tenter d'arrêter ton père et ses sbires. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons reçu des infos selon lesquelles il serait désormais clair et sans erreur que c'est là que ton père se cachait toutes ces années. Bien sûr, il a laissé ses hommes diriger tout pour lui et il n'agit que dans l'ombre, mais il est évident qu'il n'a qu'un seul but. T'éliminer.

- Quoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Il veut finir le travail. Te tuer pour que plus aucun témoin ne soit encore en vie.

- Mais ces articles de journaux ! s'exclama Sasuke en brandissant les documents qu'il avait toujours entre ses mains moites. Ces articles ! À l'époque, on savait que c'était lui qui avait tué ma mère ! Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas derrière les barreaux, après quinze ans ?

- Faute de preuve, souffla simplement Itachi.

- Comment ça, faute de preuve ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là-dedans ? Pourquoi m'avoir entraîné dans la gueule du loup, hein ?

- Tu étais notre seul moyen d'attirer ce loup. C'est toi que ton père veut. En te voyant, il sortira de sa cachette et nous pourrons l'attraper à ce moment-là.

- Tu veux dire que cet homme qui m'a… v… violé, c'était lui ? C'était mon PÈRE ?

- Je ne peux pas en être sûr.

- Tu m'as utilisé ! hurla Sasuke. Et cette histoire d'argent, ça voulait dire quoi ? J'ai VU quelqu'un venir déposer un montant d'argent, une grosse liasse de billets sur la table de nuit. Je ne suis pas fou, je SAIS ce que j'ai vu !

Deux mains lui attrapèrent les épaules au moment où, Sasuke le réalisa, il allait bondir sur Itachi. Ce dernier le mobilisa et plongea dans son regard.

- Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas faire mon travail et découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Je te promets que je n'ai jamais souhaité, ni prémédité ce que cet homme t'a fait ce soir-là. J'essaie de faire mon travail et mon travail consiste à mettre cet homme en prison une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Il y a autre chose qui cloche dans cette histoire… chuchota Sasuke.

- Je crois que si tu veux des réponses, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir celui qui pourra te les donner. Tu vois qui je veux dire ?

Itachi l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sasuke resta là, vide à l'intérieur, le cœur qui battait pourtant de façon douloureuse. Il baissa les yeux tout en sortant deux photographies de ses mains tremblantes.

L'homme qui avait assassiné sa mère. Son père biologique.

La ressemblance avec Itachi était… frappante. L'expression sur son visage trahissait son désir de ne rien laisser paraître. Quand il leva les yeux vers la porte de la salle de bain sous laquelle la lumière passait. Il entendait l'eau couler. Il sentit la nausée monter. Il allait être malade.

Celui qui pourrait lui donner des réponses. Oui. C'était exactement là qu'il irait.

* * *

><p>- Pas que ça m'ennuie de te voir… mais si tôt le matin et… je pourrais jurer que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit. Je me trompe ? dit Kakashi tout en sortant une tasse de l'armoire pour y verser son café.<p>

Sasuke était assis à la table, fixant l'aurore par la fenêtre. Non, il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait marché dans la rue en repassant dans sa tête les pensées qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, dit-il à voix basse.

- Eh bien, vas-y Sasuke. Dis donc, ça l'air… important.

Kakashi se retourna et s'appuya sur le comptoir tout en regardant son fils. Celui-ci fixait l'enveloppe brune et mouillée posée devant lui sur la table. Le silence dura un long moment, laissant à Kakashi le temps de boire la première moitié de son café matinal. L'homme était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression vide et morte sur le visage de Sasuke. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

- Est-ce que c'est à propos de Naruto ?

- Non, souffla-t-il en secouant tristement la tête. Ce n'est pas à propos de lui.

Il leva la tête et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

- Kakashi, dit-il et ce dernier fut surpris de ne pas entendre « Papa » à la place. Le soir où tu m'as pris avec toi… Dis-moi… n'y avait-il pas… un autre enfant dans la maison ?

Kakashi fut si surpris qu'il faillit lâcher sa tasse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il posa son café sur le comptoir bruyamment. Il paraissait surpris, mais surtout choqué.

- Premièrement, comment sais-tu que je t'ai recueilli directement chez toi ?

- Parce que je sais ce qui s'est passé. Mon père a tué ma mère. Pendant que j'étais chez moi, tout seul, ou peut-être pas. Et tu es venu me chercher avant que mon père ne rentre et me tue moi aussi. Papa, dit Sasuke d'un ton suppliant. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me le dises… Y avait-il un autre enfant dans cette foutue maison ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ?

Kakashi fixa son fils adoptif avec une expression de peine et de douleur. Sasuke semblait sur le point de pleurer, et il comprit que ses remords n'égalaient pas la souffrance inscrite sur le visage du jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, Sasuke. Mais non. Il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant. Il n'y avait que toi.

- Mais comment ? cria-t-il. Où était mon frère ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Kakashi s'approcha rapidement du jeune homme et s'accroupit au sol pour pouvoir le calmer. Sasuke le suivit des yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Son père lui prit les mains comme il le faisait quand il était petit et faisait des cauchemars.

- Sasuke, crois-tu vraiment que s'il y avait eu un autre enfant, je ne l'aurais pas pris avec moi lui aussi ? Je n'aurais laissé personne à la merci de ce meurtrier, enfant ou adulte. Peu importe. Si ton frère avait été là, je l'aurais emmené aussi.

- Alors où est-il ?

Et Kakashi fut incapable de répondre à sa question la plus vitale.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna Sasuke en regardant la jeune femme.<p>

Elle avait un parapluie mouillé dans les mains et demanda silencieusement si elle pouvait s'assoir. Sasuke ne dit rien, mais ne la renvoya pas non plus, alors elle s'assit timidement à la place en face de lui. Une brise glaciale soufflait dans le restaurant, le propriétaire n'avait sûrement pas prévu ce temps humide et n'avait pas enclenché le chauffage ce matin.

En regardant son ami, Sakura s'inquiéta. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, commençant à peine à sécher, comme s'il sortait d'une nuit sous cette pluie. Elle avait reçu un texto de Naruto plus tôt ce matin, lui disant que Sasuke avait quitté leur appartement au milieu de la nuit et n'était toujours pas rentré. Alors elle l'avait cherché, elle aussi. Naruto n'aurait pas su où le chercher, mais elle, oui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, tendrement.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? gronda-t-il sans lever le nez de la carte.

- Sasuke, je… Je dois te dire un truc.

Elle attira son attention : il leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux qui la firent frissonner. Ils étaient si noirs et si… éteints.

- Écoute, je… Je t'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Naruto. Il est vrai que je… je suis amoureuse de lui, par contre. Là-dessus, je suis totalement honnête avec toi. Mais j'ai inventé cette histoire de baiser pour que tu vois ce que ça fait… Si un jour Naruto découvre la vérité sur ton amant, c'est ainsi qu'il se sentira, mais en pire. Je croyais bien faire… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

- T'en vouloir ? s'étonna le jeune homme avec un air limite frôlant la folie. T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la première à jouer avec ma tête.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- L'homme qui m'a violé, quand j'étais sous les effets de la drogue, c'était probablement mon père. Ou l'un de ses hommes. Et je me souviens maintenant. Mon père a tué ma mère quand j'avais quatre ans. Et il est revenu, il est sorti de l'ombre aujourd'hui dans le but de finir ce qu'il a commencé.

- Il veut te tuer ? balbutia Sakura, qui paraissait dépassée par cette histoire.

- Il ne veut sûrement pas rattraper le temps perdu et améliorer notre relation père fils, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lâcha Sasuke, sarcastique.

Sakura se tut et réfléchit longuement.

- Mais ce soir-là… Tu étais sorti avec… avec ton amant, non ? C'est lui qui t'a emmené là ?

Sasuke baissa la tête.

- Il… euh…

- Sasuke, il faut que tu t'éloignes de ce type ! Il est dangereux !

- Non, il ne l'est pas. Il… Il est agent de police. Il va me protéger.

- Quelle protection ! ricana Sakura, ironiquement. Il t'a envoyé directement dans les bras d'un violeur ! Et si c'était vraiment ton père ? Et s'il t'avait tué au passage ? Sasuke, il _faut_ que tu brises tout de suite le lien que tu as avec cet homme. Prends tes distances avec lui. S'il est vraiment policier, comme il le dit, alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas déjà arrêté, ce meurtrier doublé d'un violeur ? Il aurait pu le faire pendant qu'il t'abusait, ce connard ! C'est à dormir debout cette histoire !

- Non, je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai… j'ai des raisons de croire qu'Itachi est comme moi. Qu'il a été manipulé et qu'il est la victime lui aussi.

- La victime ? s'écria Sakura, choquée. Mais tu es fou, Sasuke ? De quoi tu parles, nom de Dieu ? Cet homme est dangereux !

- Il ne l'est pas. C'est mon père qui est dangereux. Il nous a tout deux dans ses filets.

Sakura l'écouta et, au lieu de continuer à jacasser au sujet de cet homme que Sasuke fréquentait et qui semblait suspect, elle s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Elle parut confuse.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle. Il paraissait terriblement sérieux.

- Cet homme est mon frère.

* * *

><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke se cloîtra chez lui. Il demeura assis sur son lit à fixer le vide et à tenter de rassembler tous les morceaux ensembles. À quel point pouvait-il seulement être sûr qu'il possédait tous les morceaux ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne voulait parler à personne. Même Naruto ne pouvait pas le tirer de là. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup et, dans ces moments là, il le laissait simplement à lui-même en espérant que le soir venu, un peu de vie émane enfin du corps de son amoureux.<p>

Il commença par sa rencontre avec Itachi. Il l'avait rencontré dans ce building où il s'était retrouvé pour son entrevue. Aussitôt, il s'était senti attiré par l'homme. Son physique irréprochable, magnifique. Sa beauté sombre. Son corps. Son regard, sa voix sensuelle et grave. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensuite, dans la demeure du ténébreux et l'avaient fait la première fois lors d'une soirée où le ciel était noire et sans nuages. Il pouvait très bien se rappeler à quel point l'homme l'avait excité. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait vécu d'expérience sexuelle aussi… frisante, aussi folle, aussi extraordinaire. Les sensations étaient décuplées, l'orgasme ne l'avait atteint aussi gravement auparavant. À partir de cet instant, il avait oublié tout principe, tout jugement et était devenu son amant. Plusieurs fois par semaine, il se retrouvait chez lui, dans son palace, et faisait l'amour clandestinement pendant que son petit ami était chez eux, à vaquer à ses petites occupations. Bien sûr, la culpabilité était dans le lot, mais rien n'était important pendant leurs ébats, rien n'importait plus que le fait qu'il avait l'impression de brûler comme un feu ardent.

Puis, il l'avait emmené dans ce bar. Ce magnifique endroit richement décoré, avec un bar de cocktails, de vins et de bières, cet endroit muni d'une scène, d'une chanteuse à la voix enivrante, et d'une piste de danse où les gens pouvaient aller se perdre dans la musique et l'alcool. Et à l'étage supérieur se passaient des choses… des choses terribles.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Kakashi l'avait recueilli à quatre ans. Dans sa maison, son frère aîné n'était pas présent.

Quel âge avait Itachi Uchiha ? Vingt-neuf ans, s'il se souvenait bien. Et lui en avait vingt-et-un. Si… S'ils étaient bien frères, alors à l'époque où il avait quatre ans, Itachi devait en avoir douze. Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains et releva ses jambes sur son lit pour se serrer. Non. Itachi ne pouvait pas être son frère. Pas après qu'ils aient… fait l'amour de manière si passionnée… et si souvent… Et si Itachi avait douze ans à l'époque, comment se faisait-il qu'il agisse comme s'il ne savait rien ? À douze ans, il devrait avoir gardé plus de souvenirs que lui.

Il se souvint alors de l'article qui parlait de sa mère et de ses deux fils. Sasuke s'étira et attrapa les documents qui traînaient sur la table de nuit. Il éparpilla le tout sur la couverture bleue de son lit et chercha celui qu'il convoitait.

« **L'assassin du bar, un père et un agresseur.** »

Il lut le titre en sentant ses mains trembler. Et ses yeux dérivèrent le long du texte.

**L'enquête a révélé plus tôt ce matin que l'homme qui a étranglé cette pauvre femme s'avérait le père de ses deux enfants. Selon les autorités publiques, la femme avait un fils de quatre ans et un fils de dix-huit ans. Les deux enfants ont été retrouvés dans la maison le soir même du meurtre. Le plus jeune aurait été confié à un ami de la mère ; quant à l'aîné, il a dû être transporté à l'hôpital pour blessures mineures. À sa sortie, il sera confié à un centre pour adolescents où il y sera en sécurité jusqu'à sa majorité. **

Sasuke fronça brusquement les sourcils. Son frère aîné était introuvable ce soir-là? Et comment ça, dix-huit ans ? Alors, son amant n'était pas son frère ? Un soulagement l'envahit, mais une sensation étrange continuait à l'envahir. Quelque chose ne sentait pas bon dans cette histoire.

Le cœur battant, il continua sa lecture.

**Toujours selon les autorités, ce jeune homme aurait pour véritable mère une femme décédée des années auparavant. La police n'a pas encore pu dire si cette femme a connue le même sort, mais Uchiha Mikoto avait visiblement pris soin de l'adolescent. Âgée de vingt-cinq ans, il est impossible qu'elle soit sa vraie mère. Cela dit, le père de ces deux garçons, l'homme qui fera face à trois chefs d'accusation, a avoué avoir étranglée sa jeune épouse. Coupable de meurtre, de viol et de négligence criminelle envers un enfant de quatre ans, il sera en procès pour les dix prochains mois et pourrait très bien subir une peine à perpétuité. **

Sasuke lâcha l'article et bondit de son lit comme une bombe. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa à toute vitesse un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Son cœur battait comme un fou alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains, écoutant la sonnerie retentir trois fois avant que la voix de son père ne résonne :

- Sasuke ?

- L'homme qui a tué ma mère ! cria-t-il. Mon… Mon père ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait été arrêté et mis en prison depuis tout ce temps !

Un silence dura quelques secondes, et Kakashi finit par demander, innocemment :

- Mais je croyais que tu étais au courant, Sasuke… Est-ce que ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas. Sasuke venait de laisser tomber son téléphone au sol.

- Sasuke ? demanda Naruto depuis le salon.

* * *

><p><em>Elle est retrouvée<em>

_Quoi ? L'éternité._

_C'est la mer mêlée_

_Au soleil._

_Mon âme éternelle,_

_Observe ton vœu_

_Malgré la nuit seule_

_Et le jour en feu._

_Donc tu te dégages_

_Des humains suffrages,_

_Des communs élans !_

_Tu voles selon…_

_Elle est retrouvée !_

_- Quoi ? - L'Éternité._

_C'est la mer mêlée_

_Au soleil._

_Ma santé fut menacée. La terreur venait. Je tombais dans des sommeils de plusieurs jours, et, levé, je continuais les rêves les plus tristes. _

_Ô saisons, ô châteaux !_

_Quelle âme est sans défauts ?_

_L'heure de sa fuite, hélas !_

_Sera l'heure du trépas._

_Ô saisons, ô châteaux !_

Il était dans une chambre sombre. L'obscurité se mêlait à la chaleur qui régnait. L'ambiance était étouffante, suffocante. Il essaya de voir, mais rien.

Il était dans un lit. Il pouvait sentir la douceur des draps sur sa peau nue et moite. Il se pencha et défit la couverture sur lui. Il décida de se lever, aller à la recherche… de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu.

Il finit par découvrir une porte entrouverte et la poussa pour arriver dans un couloir. Là, un filet de luminosité permettait à la pénombre de ne pas le rendre aveugle. Il suivit le lointain bruit de voix et, plus il avançait, plus les voix se firent fortes et son envie, son désir de s'approcher fit en sorte que bientôt, il courrait dans le couloir.

Il arriva devant une chambre, dont la porte fermée s'imposait à lui. À l'intérieur, on criait. Une femme hurlait. Un garçon aussi.

« Sasuke. Va-t-en. Pars. Enfuis-toi, vite ! » soufflait une voix de femme dans sa tête.

Mais la même voix continuait de hurler de l'autre côté de la porte. Furieux, il se jeta sur elle et se mit à tambouriner de toutes ses forces.

- Maman ! Maman ! se mit-il à répéter. Itachi ! Itachi !

* * *

><p>Sasuke frappa avec force, sans s'arrêter. Il avait mal aux mains, mais il s'en fichait. Il continua de fracasser la porte comme un fou. Il resta là de longues minutes avant que son amant ne vienne finalement l'ouvrir avec un air agacé.<p>

- Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Itachi, habillé d'une robe de chambre.

Sasuke entra et claqua la porte derrière lui. Itachi n'eut à peine le temps de comprendre que le jeune homme se jetait sur lui, tout crocs dehors.

- Tu m'as piégé ! Espèce de salaud !

- Quoi ?

Il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il le plaque au mur le plus près.

- Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais en train de traquer mon père pour le mettre en prison ! Mais il a été arrêté il y a des années de ça ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le crois. Tu m'as eu une fois, tu ne m'auras pas encore ! Et tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as en réalité trente-deux ans, et que tu es mon demi-frère ? Où étais-tu caché le soir où cet homme a tué ma mère ? HEIN ? Tu étais dans le coup, peut-être ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils, les yeux écarquillés alors que le plus jeune crachait son venin avec force et haine.

Quand il eut finit, Itachi lui prit les bras et le repoussa, afin de se dégager.

- De quoi tu parles, au juste ? lança-t-il. Demi-frère ?

- Oui. Notre père… Il avait une femme avant ma mère. Apparemment, cette femme était ta mère. Quand j'ai été recueilli, toi, tu étais introuvable ! Disparu ! Et mon père a été arrêté. Alors pourquoi tu me racontes cette histoire sordide selon laquelle tu es à la recherche de cet homme ? Il n'y a personne à mettre derrière les barreaux. Ah non ! C'est vrai, il y a peut-être TOI ! TU m'as drogué ! C'est impossible que ce soit mon père puisqu'il est en prison !

- Ralentis la cadence, tu veux bien ? fit-il en levant une main.

Sasuke gonfla le torse, prêt à exploser à nouveau. Non mais, d'où cet homme lui disait de ralentir ? Il avait du culot !

- Tu n'as rien compris, ou quoi ? Le véritable coupable, c'est to…

- Sasuke, je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu es en train de me dire, s'écria Itachi et il eut l'air sincèrement confus. Nous, des frères ?

- Attends, tu…

Il décida de reprendre son souffle. Inconsciemment, il s'était vraiment enflammé et désormais il avait le cœur qui allait lui sortir par les trous de nez. Tout en reprenait sa respiration, il contemplait l'homme devant lui. Itachi, secoué par son arrivée bruyante, paraissait désemparé et réellement confus. Ses yeux étaient bouleversés et perdus. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Comment pouvait-il être si bon acteur ? Sasuke ne se laissa pas mener.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? répéta-t-il.

- Non ! avoua Itachi. Non, je ne comprends rien du tout !

- Mon… Mon père biologique. Si seulement j'avais lu plus tôt ces maudits articles de journaux, j'aurais su qu'il a été mis en prison un an après le meurtre de ma mère. Et j'avais un frère aussi. Mais on a jamais retrouvé sa trace après cette nuit-là. Tu n'as pas la même mère et… tu as trente-deux ans.

- Je devrais tout de même connaître mon propre âge, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai vingt-neuf ans, Sasuke. Et… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà eu un frère.

- Tu n'as pas de souvenir de cette nuit-là ?

- Aucun.

- Les journaux disent que tu avais quinze ans. Ta mère aurait disparue depuis des années et tu vivais avec la mienne. Avec moi. Avec nous.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien moi ?

- La ressemblance ne peut pas nous tromper. Et je me souviens de ton nom. Je sais que mon frère s'appelait ainsi. Le reste ne peut pas être une coïncidence. C'est impossible.

Sasuke s'arrêta après ces mots, quasiment hors d'haleine. Il n'avait pas encore recouvré son souffle. Itachi était là devant lui et soudainement, il crut le revoir, dans son enfance ou dans son rêve. Il ne savait plus. Il avait ce souvenir plus fort et plus vif qu'avant dans lequel il courait dans une maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Il courait pour tenter de retrouver sa famille que l'on était en train de blesser. Il entendait sa mère crier. Son frère criait aussi. Il entendait ces cris lui déchirer le cœur et l'âme et pendant qu'ils souffraient, lui était enfermé dans le noir.

Et cette chaleur immonde… insupportable…

- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Itachi le regarda, désarmé. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu le business man - policier ? directeur d'entreprise ? - avec cette expression inoffensive, jamais il ne l'avait vu muet et incapable de parler.

- Qui es-tu ? souffla Sasuke.

- Il est vrai que je t'ai menti. Et peut-être piégé. Alors je te dois bien la vérité maintenant, non ?

- Je crois que oui.

Itachi soupira et s'approcha pour le toucher. Sasuke recula d'un pas, nerveusement. Itachi parut à nouveau désemparé, mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de le guider jusqu'à la chambre, il lui fit signe de le suivre et Sasuke obtempéra.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Itachi se dirigea vers le lit où il s'installa, au bord. Sasuke, pour sa part, préféra se tenir à distance. Il se planta contre la porte, près à déguerpir en tout temps. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne savait pas à qui faire confiance. Pouvait-il se fier à ses souvenirs flous ? Et si ceux-ci n'étaient pas des souvenirs, mais des hallucinations ? Des cauchemars ?

- Écoute, lâcha-t-il le premier. J'ai toujours su que j'avais un passé noir et terrible. Mon père adoptif n'a jamais rien voulu m'avouer à ce sujet. Juste que ma mère était morte et que mon père m'avait abandonné. Et depuis que je t'ai rencontré, Itachi, ce passé est en train de me rattraper. Puis il y a cette soirée où quelqu'un m'a fait prendre cette drogue et m'a abusé. Cet homme qui était sur moi, je me souviens l'avoir touché. Il avait une barbe sèche et piquante. Ce n'était pas toi. Ça, c'est sûr. Mais étais-tu dans le coup ? Ça, je ne peux pas le savoir. Et cet argent… Pourquoi ? Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas. Mais toi, tu es au centre de ce mystère.

» Je veux juste… savoir qui tu es. Pourquoi les journaux auraient-ils menti au sujet de ton âge ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur ton passé. Dis-moi la vérité sur ton métier. Sur qui tu es.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître un revolver, que Sasuke venait de sortir de sa manche.

- J'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es. Tu me dois bien ça… Itachi… Je me trompe ?

L'homme tenta de ne pas s'alarmer. Assis au bout du lit, il demeura calme et posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Sa proposition avait du sens. Il lui devait bien la vérité. Du moins… ce qu'il en savait sur elle.

Itachi inspira profondément et parla enfin.

- Très bien. Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha. Et j'ai moi aussi un passé peu commun. J'avais douze ans quand je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital pour enfants. Un hôpital psychiatrique. Ce qui m'est arrivé de ma naissance à mes douze ans, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est un trou noir. Un néant total. Jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans, je suis resté là. Puis, un beau jour, un homme est venu et m'a adopté. J'ai passé la fin de mon adolescence avec lui. Il m'a tout apprit. J'ai bien entendu voulu savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Qui étaient mes parents et ce que je faisais dans un hôpital psychiatrique à douze ans et sans souvenirs. Je suis retourné là-bas plus tard dans ma vie. J'ai parlé avec les médecins et infirmières qui s'étaient occupés de moi. On m'a révélé que j'avais subi tortures et agressions depuis mon plus jeune âge. Qu'on m'avait drogué, violé, battu. Mon enfance a été l'enfer même, mais je ne m'en souviens plus du tout. Mon cerveau a, dirait-on, bloqué cette partie de ma vie pour que j'évite de souffrir. J'avais atteint le point de non retour, les limites de ce que je pouvais endurer. Et si tu veux mon avis, je suis heureux de ne pas m'en rappeler.

» Et pourtant, dans ce néant, dans le noir de cette partie de ma vie, il y avait ce petit garçon qui passait dans ma tête. Sa voix qui m'appelait. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai toujours su que je m'appelais vraiment ainsi. Après tout, comment aurais-je pu être sûr de qui je suis ? Simplement croire ces gens que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie ? Voilà. Pour mon passé. Quant à ma profession, je ne suis pas directeur d'entreprise, ni même propriétaire d'un bar. Je suis vraiment policier. Et on m'a mis sur cette piste… Ma mission était de retrouver ce meurtrier. Je ne sais pas si tu as suivi l'actualité, mais une femme a été étranglée une semaine après notre rencontre. La même scène de crime que celle dans laquelle on a retrouvé ta mère.

- Mais… Il… Mon père est derrière les barreaux, et il le sera pour le restant de ses jours…

Itachi se leva du lit et s'avança. Sasuke se raidit, serrant les doigts autour du revolver, ce qui n'empêcha pas le ténébreux de s'approcher. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et faufila un doigt sous le menton du plus jeune. Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne quand il murmura :

- Non. Tu te trompes.

- Il s'est échappé ? C'est à dormir debout, cette histoire ! souffla Sasuke.

- Non, il ne s'est pas échappé.

Itachi se détourna et Sasuke s'étonna de l'aisance avec laquelle son amant tournait le dos à une arme chargée. Mais Sasuke savait aussi au fond de lui qu'il ne tirerait jamais. En aurait-il le courage si Itachi Uchiha s'avérait le criminel dans cette histoire ? Et s'il lui sautait dessus ? Il secoua la tête et tenta de suivre les confessions de celui-ci.

Itachi ramena de sa penderie un sac à l'allure lourde. Il le posa sur le lit et d'un regard, Itachi lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sasuke obéit. Il fit quelques pas et se posa à côté de lui. Le policier sortit quelques papiers et les lui présenta.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La preuve que la police a fait une erreur condamnable cette nuit-là.

- Une erreur ? répéta Sasuke, inquiet de la suite.

- Ton père… Enfin, reprit-il. Celui qui a été arrêté. Il a confessé avoir tuer ta mère et donc l'enquête n'a pas eu d'utilité à se poursuivre. L'homme s'était rendu. Simple, non ? Mais la vérité, c'est que cet homme qui s'est retrouvé en prison n'était pas ton père. C'était l'un de ses fidèles bras droits. Ton père l'aurait menacé de mort s'il ne prenait pas sa place. On n'y a vu que du feu. Je te l'ai dit. Il y a une faille dans ses plans. Toi. Tu aurais dû mourir ce soir-là. Parce que tu es en vie, tu es une menace pour lui. Tu connais désormais la vérité. Moi, je suis policier. Je peux t'aider à l'arrêter. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

Sasuke demeura muet de longues minutes, incapable de dire un mot. Pouvait-il vraiment croire à une histoire aussi sordide ? Itachi semblait sincère. Sasuke tenta d'assimiler tout ceci, mais une chose ne pouvait s'effacer de son esprit…

En levant les yeux vers son amant, il repensa à ce que ce dernier venait de lui avouer. Il avait passé son enfance entière dans un enfer tel qu'il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de cette période. Il s'était réveillé à douze ans dans un centre psychiatrique. Son cerveau avait bloqué toute cette souffrance. Il avait vécu un tel traumatisme que son esprit l'avait juste effacé… Mais qu'avait-il vécu ?

Attendez… Douze ans ?

« _**Les deux enfants ont été retrouvés dans la maison le soir même du meurtre. Il aurait été confié à un ami de la mère ; quant à l'aîné, il a dû être transporté à l'hôpital pour blessures mineures. À sa sortie, il sera confié à un centre pour adolescents où il y sera en sécurité jusqu'à sa majorité. **_»

- Attends, marmonna Sasuke en levant une main pour attraper le poignet d'Itachi. Attends une minute…

Ce dernier le regarda. Sasuke rangea son revolver d'une main qui tremblait beaucoup.

- Tu dis que tu avais douze ans quand… tu t'es réveillé d'un long trou noir ?

- C'est ça, acquiesça le brun, incertain.

- Si aujourd'hui tu as réellement vingt-neuf ans, alors il y a un imposteur dans cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Dans l'article concernant la mort de ma mère. Ils ont dit que j'avais un frère aîné, âgé de dix-huit ans. Aujourd'hui, cet homme aurait trente-deux ans. Nous venons de réaliser que l'homme qui est en prison n'est pas mon père, que c'est une mascarade. Il aurait très bien pu en être de même avec toi.

- Je ne te suis pas… fit Itachi, douteux.

- À cette époque, tu aurais dû avoir douze ans. Ça fait dix-sept ans. Les chiffres concordent. Ce qui ne concorde pas, c'est cet homme. Ce garçon de dix-huit ans qui… qui a été retrouvé dans cette maison. Kakashi m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que moi dans cette maison. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant !

- Oh là, du calme, assura Itachi en prenant en coupe dans ses mains le visage du jeune homme.

Sasuke lui prit les poignets et releva la tête.

- Il y a une faille dans l'histoire. Toi, tu n'as plus de souvenirs de ta vie avant cet événement. Et un homme a disparu de la surface de la terre. Mais pourquoi les journaux auraient-ils assuré que ce jeune homme avait été retrouvé et recueilli par Kakashi ?

- Ce sont peut-être des documents falsifiés. Peut-être qu'on a réellement voulu te tendre un piège.

Sasuke s'écarta et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Ça va me rendre fou. Je fais ces rêves… Je sais que tu… tu es quelque part dans ce passé. Itachi. Je me _souviens_ de toi.

Itachi lui caressa la joue doucement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Je peux te promettre que je ne t'aurais jamais drogué ni piégé, Sasuke. Peu importe la vérité. Si tu crois réellement que l'on est frères… Je… Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Sasuke redressa la tête. Son regard était confus, ses sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu devrais… essayer de te reposer un peu, dit-il.

- Ce serait une bonne idée.

Itachi tourna la tête, soudainement, fixant la porte de sa chambre d'un air embêté. Sasuke plissa les yeux.

- Un problème ?

- Non. Aucun, sourit-il en se retournant. Allonges-toi un peu. Je reviens.

Sasuke le regarda ensuite se diriger nerveusement vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne touche la poignée, Sasuke, le cœur serré, l'appela.

- Attends !

Itachi s'arrêta, sans se retourner. Montant un peu plus sur le lit, Sasuke hésita un moment.

- Hum… Même si… s'il se trouve que nous _sommes_ vraiment frères… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Sasuke regarda le dos de son amant. Itachi était immobile. Il mit presque une minute avant de se retourner. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Sasuke se sentit perdre toute la conviction qu'il avait de ne pas se laisser avoir. De ne pas se laisser envelopper par la faiblesse de sa passion pour cet homme.

Itachi s'approcha rapidement, monta sur le lit et l'embrassa vivement. Précipitamment. Et tout deux réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient désespérément envie de l'un et l'autre. Besoin de l'autre également. Sasuke entoura la nuque d'Itachi de ses bras, envoyant valser sa raison quelque part dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait même plus entendre la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas perdre son chemin, tant son cœur battait fort et enterrait tout autre son.

- _Frère_… Ce n'est qu'un lien. Un lien de sang. Et on ne peut même pas le prouver, murmura Itachi en venant embrasser sa jugulaire.

Sasuke respira fortement, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure du brun, frissonnant en le sentant s'étendre sur lui. Il écarta les jambes, accueillant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit.

Itachi le fit taire en l'embrassant sur la bouche à nouveau. Sasuke l'invita en ouvrant les lèvres, se perdant dans ses pensées et ne pouvait le croire lui-même. Il était venu ici dans le but de briser sa relation avec Itachi, le croyant responsable, le croyant coupable. Il était pourtant sûr qu'Itachi tirait les ficelle de son piège. Mais non… L'honnêteté brillait dans les yeux noirs de l'homme et il était réellement ce pauvre garçon torturé et agressé qui s'était réveillé sans souvenirs d'un passage en enfer. Et il souffrait de connaître désormais la vérité. Il souffrait que cet homme, qui savait être si tendre, ait pu souffrir à un tel point que son esprit ait décidé de tout supprimer pour éviter de continuer à souffrir.

Et cette passion ne s'était pas éteinte. Elle ne s'était même pas atténuée. Elle était encore plus vive et plus brûlante que jamais. Alors qu'Itachi le déshabillait avec nervosité, rapidité et fébrilité, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui plus forte que jamais. Et si cet homme était vraiment son frère ? Sasuke secoua la tête et s'appliqua à embrasser la peau qu'il pouvait trouver, griffant doucement le dos blanc alors que le corps d'Itachi s'allongeait un peu plus sur lui. Même s'ils avaient ce lien de sang, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant - ou sinon dans des conditions horribles que leur esprit avait découpé de leur mémoire.

Malgré lui, Sasuke fut envahi de pensées alors qu'Itachi s'affairait à lui faire l'amour tendrement. Il poussait des petits soupirs de bien être et gémissait instinctivement aux bons moments mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. À cette histoire, ce mystère qui l'entourait. Il songea à ce moment dans la chambre, au premier étage du bar. Selon Itachi, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de poésie. Pourtant, il se souvenait très bien avoir commencé à lire _Nuit de l'enfer_. Il se souvenait du petit livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Quelque chose te tourmente-t-il ? » avait même demandé Itachi.

Sasuke grimaça de douleur en sentant le membre de son amant le pénétrer. Il enserra la nuque plus fortement, tandis qu'Itachi lui embrassait tendrement la tempe.

Oui, c'est ça. Itachi lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Il se souvint que la lumière était très basse dans cette chambre. Et si ce n'était pas Itachi ? Mais sa voix… il aurait reconnu sa voix.

Les hallucinations.

L'ecstasy.

Il se remémora la coupe de vin déjà commencée, qu'il avait bu. Il était évident qu'il en avait bu.

Sasuke poussa un cri de plaisir tout en ouvrant les yeux.

- Oh ! lâcha-t-il. I… Itachi… Je me souviens maintenant.

- Quoi ? marmonna ce dernier, haletant, concentré sur ses coups de reins.

Sasuke se redressa, gardant ses jambes serrées autour de la taille de son amant. Il attira son visage et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dans la chambre, le soir où on m'a drogué. Ce n'était pas toi. Il faisait noir, je ne pouvais pas bien te voir. Mais ce n'était pas toi.

- Tu… tu crois que tu peux te rappeler de qui c'était ?

- Je… je ne vois pas de visage. Je crois que, sous les effets de la drogue, je me suis imaginé que c'était toi.

- Ça me fait beaucoup d'effet, murmura Itachi sensuellement et avec un sourire en coin, que tu t'imagines que je sois là près de toi dans des moments comme ça… Mais ça ne nous aide pas…

- Tu te crois mieux toi, d'avoir oublié douze ans de ta vie ? se moqua gentiment Sasuke.

Itachi ricana tout bas, puis se pencha et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme, allant attraper de ses mains le bassin de Sasuke. Il lui releva les jambes encore plus et se retira d'un coup pour se rengainer plus fortement. Sasuke gémit bruyamment, commençant à voir des étoiles. Itachi avait trouvé son point sensible, et s'affaira à le percuter.

- Tu… tu es en train… de… de bousiller… toutes mes neurones… Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne ? haleta Sasuke.

- Remettons ça à plus tard, d'accord ? On aura tout le temps pour résoudre cette histoire.

Sur ce, Itachi s'enfonça en lui de nouveau, et enchaîna une série de va-et-vient lents, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, qui rendit le plus jeune complètement fou.

- Ita… Je t'en… prie… souffla Sasuke en serrant les draps dans ses mains.

Itachi explora encore le corps sous lui, lentement, langoureusement, restant au fond de l'intimité sans se retirer, pas tout de suite. D'une main, il enserra tendrement le membre de Sasuke, afin de le faire tenir un peu plus longtemps. Le plus jeune cria à ce contact, et ouvrit un œil pour voir que son amant souriait au-dessus de lui. Un sourire tendre, joueur, et il sourit en retour en se redressant, bien décidé à faire le malin lui aussi.

Mais Itachi ne le laissa pas faire. Il se retira de son corps et lui attrapa les poignets, les relevant au-dessus de sa tête puis le pénétra brutalement, allant tout au fond et Sasuke retomba sur le matelas en gémissant longuement de bonheur.

Après quelques allers et venues supplémentaires, les deux amants vinrent ensembles. Itachi s'écroula sur le côté et Sasuke se retourna pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Ce n'était pas toi, murmura-t-il.

Itachi ouvrit un œil et l'observa. Sasuke, étendu là, le corps ravagé par des vagues de pur plaisir, le regardait, comme perdu.

- Ce n'était pas toi, répéta-t-il. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas… c'est… Toi. Où étais-tu pendant ce temps ?

- Sasuke…

- J'étais dans cette chambre en pensant que c'était toi, murmura-t-il. Ne me dis pas que j'ai suivi cet inconnu tout bonnement. Je crois me rappeler maintenant. J'étais au comptoir du bar avec toi. Oui, oui. Tu étais là. On devait parler du boulot que tu voulais m'offrir. Et puis…

Itachi se redressa alors.

- Je voulais te demander de m'aider dans la mission, Sasuke. De me donner un coup de main sur l'enquête. C'était ça, ma proposition.

Sasuke l'imita et s'assit sur le lit, ramenant la couverture sur son corps moite de sueur. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il se pencha et glissa deux doigts sur son front.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a servi à boire. C'est le barman.

Le visage d'Itachi changea alors. Sa mâchoire se serra alors que les souvenirs de Sasuke revenaient lentement.

- Et ensuite… On a parlé…

Il revoyait Itachi, assis à ses côtés, avec un sourire. Ils étaient en train de parler.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment, mais je suis monté. J'étais certain d'être avec toi tout le temps. Ah si ! Il y a eu un instant où un homme est venu te dire un truc. Il était blond, si je me souviens bien. Puis tu m'as dit d'attendre un moment, que t'allais revenir. Et tu es revenu, tu as mit ta main sur mon épaule et tu m'as dit qu'on serait plus tranquille à l'étage. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, ce n'était pas toi. C'était un imposteur.

Itachi le fixa avec les yeux sévères. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il ne savait plus trop s'il était sur la bonne voie, au bon endroit, en sécurité ou en danger. Après un petit silence, Itachi s'extirpa du lit.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda aussitôt Sasuke.

L'homme se pencha et lui embrassa les lèvres chastement.

- Je reviens tout de suite, essaie de te reposer.

Il ne put rien dire de plus, Itachi était sorti.

Sasuke observa la chambre, la nuit claire et calme. Itachi était sûrement descendu s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien verrouillé la porte tout à l'heure. Et peut-être qu'il allait s'arrêter à la cuisine pour boire ou grignoter quelque chose. Passer au petit coin aussi, peut-être. Sasuke se blottit dans les couvertures, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé cette partie manquante de ses souvenirs. Il savait que l'homme qui l'avait violé n'était pas Itachi : celui avec qui il avait tenu dans ses mains ce petit livre de poésie n'était pas Itachi non plus. Dieu, il n'était jamais simplement _monté_ à l'étage avec Itachi !

Mais qui était-ce donc ?

Il était trop fatigué pour continuer à y penser. Il se sentait lourd. C'était sûrement le sexe qui venait de le lessiver. Il ferma les paupières et sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil doux et léger… ou plutôt le crut-il.

* * *

><p>Il avait en mémoire une grande maison. Des parents riches. Il se rappelait de sa chambre, son grand lit. Ils avaient des domestiques. Sa mère était une belle femme avec de longs cheveux noirs. Et il avait un frère. Un jeune homme d'une grande beauté.<p>

Il avait ce souvenir, étrange souvenir. Ils étaient tous les quatre installés au salon. Une pièce sombre. De beaux divans, de longs rideaux qui cachaient les fenêtres et empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer. Son père était debout devant la porte menant à l'extérieur. Sa mère était assise sur le divan. Lui, il était par terre. Itachi, son grand frère, siégeait aux côtés de leur mère.

Sasuke observa sa mère. Ses beaux cheveux étaient coiffés et posés sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche :

_Quelque fois je vois au ciel des plages sans fin couvertes de blanches nations en joie. Un grand vaisseau d'or, au-dessus de moi, agite ses pavillons multicolores sous les brises du matin. J'ai créé toutes les fêtes, tous les triomphes, tous les drames. J'ai essayé d'inventer de nouvelles fleurs, de nouveaux astres, de nouvelles chairs, de nouvelles langues. _

_Dure nuit ! le sang séché fume sur ma face, et je n'ai rien derrière moi, que cet horrible arbrisseau !... Le combat spirituel est aussi brutal que la bataille d'hommes ; mais la vision de la justice est le plaisir de Dieu seul. _

_Que parlais-je de main amie ! Un bel avantage, c'est que je puis rire des vieilles amours mensongères, et frapper de honte ces couples menteurs, - j'ai vu l'enfer des femmes là-bas ; - et il me sera loisible de posséder la vérité dans une âme et un corps._

_Et où puiser le secours ?_

Puis, soudainement, sa vision changea. La jolie image d'une famille parfaite en train de faire la lecture, devint l'image horrible qui existait dans ses souvenirs.

Ils étaient dans la cave. Une silhouette imposante, massive, était de dos à lui. Lui, il était caché sous l'escalier, et regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés l'homme - son père - qui donna un coup de pied dans le flanc d'un jeune homme maigre et sans défenses. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux : c'était Itachi. Il avait environ dix-huit ans.

Dans la pièce mal éclairée et froide, gisait au fond une femme. Sa mère.

Itachi tenta de se relever, mais l'homme le repoussa et le roua de coups. Sasuke plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, afin de ne plus entendre les cris. Il était terrorisé, tremblait de tous ses membres. Après quelques secondes, il ferma aussi les yeux.

_Où puiser le secours ?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke se réveilla brusquement. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, il réalisa qu'il était encore dans le lit d'Itachi, dans sa chambre. Un soulagement l'envahit. Quand il se tourna dans le but d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras, il se rendit compte qu'Itachi n'était pas là. La panique sembla l'envahir un moment, mais il se dit que ça faisait peut-être dix minutes ou moins qu'il s'était endormi.<p>

Quel était donc ce rêve ? Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

C'était son passé.

Confus, il se redressa et attrapa son pantalon au sol. Il l'enfila sans se donner la peine de chercher son caleçon. Il attrapa le chemisier d'Itachi et le mit, sentir son odeur le rassurait étrangement.

Avec les images de son rêve dans la tête, il contourna le lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Cependant, il tomba sur quelqu'un se tenant là depuis son réveil. Un homme, grand, avec des cheveux noirs et une légère barbe de quelques jours. Sasuke s'immobilisa et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, l'inconnu se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

- C'était mignon, ce petit numéro en direct, ricana-t-il. Très explicite, pour deux frères. Wow !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, la colère l'envahissant. Il se débattit et tenta de se défaire, mais l'homme était plus fort. Il le poussa sur le lit et monta sur lui.

- Tu étais aussi chaud que la dernière fois, mon petit. Dommage que je n'aie pas le temps là, tout de suite, de te montrer à qui tu appartiens !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, écoutant les mots insensés de cet homme. Mais ses paroles, et ce visage, cette barbe… C'était lui ! C'était lui qui l'avait abusé la dernière fois ! La colère montant en lui, Sasuke donna un coup de genou brutal et directement dans les parties intimes de son agresseur. Ce dernier le lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur. Sasuke en profita pour aussitôt bondir hors du lit. Mais l'homme reprit ses esprits et lui courut après. Sasuke sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le lancer à travers la pièce.

Il atterrit lourdement au sol et se fracassa la tête.

- Fils de pute ! D'où tu essaies de te battre, petite traînée ?

- Quoi ?... souffla Sasuke en se redressant.

- Tu m'as bien compris ! Ta mère était tout comme toi. Une bête en chaleur qui adorait se faire démonter. Toi et ton frères, vous êtes tout comme elle ! Pas étonnant !

Sasuke se sentit trembler de rage. Une colère immonde, jamais ressentie avec une telle force auparavant, le posséda. Il se releva aussi vite que l'éclair et bondit sur son assaillant. Pas question de se laisser traiter comme une victime ! Pas question de le laisser le dominer, le manipuler, le battre !

Il l'attrapa violemment par le col et le secoua brutalement, jusqu'à le plaquer au mur.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma mère, sale porc !? Réponds-moi !

Il passa ses mains autour de la gorge de l'homme et serra, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- SALAUD ! Qu'as-tu fait à ma mère ? Et qui es-tu ?

- Je suis ton oncle, petite ordure ! siffla l'homme entre ses dents et ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient dans leurs orbites forcèrent Sasuke à lâcher prise.

Il recula et regarda son agresseur - son _oncle_ - s'écrouler sur ses genoux en reprenant son souffle. Il était lui-même essoufflé. Et n'arrivait pas à croire cet homme face à lui. Son oncle ? Le frère de qui, de sa mère ? Non, le frère de sa mère ne parlerait pas d'elle ainsi. Alors c'était forcément le frère de son père.

- Où est mon père ? Et qu'avez-vous fait d'Itachi ?

Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Itachi était là, près de lui. Sasuke tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Est-ce que quelque chose lui avait paru étrange ? Il se rappela alors d'Itachi regardant subtilement vers la porte, avant qu'ils ne commencent à faire l'amour. Il avait paru inquiet, tourmenté par quelque chose. Avait-il entendu quelque chose dans la maison ? Où était-il parti juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme ?

L'homme qui se proclamait son oncle se releva et le regarda de haut.

- Qu'avons-nous fait d'Itachi ? Oh… Des tas de choses. Mais je le préférais quand il était plus petit. Maintenant, c'est assez difficile vu sa grandeur et sa musculature.

- Alors c'est vous ? Itachi ne se rappelle plus de son enfance, tant elle a été parsemée d'horreur et de torture ! C'était vous, non ? Toi et mon père ? Et Dieu sait qui d'autre était avec vous pour faire Dieu sait quoi à Itachi ? Vous l'avez violé, battu, torturé ! Et vous avez fait la même chose avec ma mère ! Et moi !

- Je savais que tu serais le premier à voir clair dans tes souvenirs, petit. Tu as toujours été le plus perspicace. Le plus curieux aussi. Dis, tu te souviens de ce jour-là ? Ton père s'était amusé avec ta mère sous les grands yeux effrayés de ton cher grand frère. Il lui réservait le même sort. Et il s'est bien amusé avec lui, aussi, après coup. Et toi, petit, tu étais caché sous l'escalier, dans la cave. Tu voulais tout voir, toi aussi. Ton père a toujours préféré Itachi. Alors, moi, j'ai hérité de toi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois déçu. Tu es le portrait tout craché de ta mère. Je n'ai jamais pu me la faire parce que ton père la tenait par une corde autour du cou. Mais avec toi, c'est un peu comme si c'était elle que je baisais.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglés… murmura Sasuke. Pourquoi avoir assassiné ma mère ?

- Tu es trop curieux, petit…

- POURQUOI ?

- Bon, si tu y tiens tant… Ta mère avait menacé de nous dénoncer à la police. Elle avait en tête de nous faire arrêter et de vous emmener avec elle, toi et Itachi. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais Itachi n'a pas la même mère que toi. Mais vous êtes bien frères, reliés par le même père. Mikoto était une grande femme, avec un grand cœur, expliqua l'homme avec un ton moqueur et cruel. Elle est même allée jusqu'à se sacrifier pour être sûre que vous soyez sain et saufs. Même Itachi, ce garçon qui n'était pas le sien.

- Ma mère s'est rendue là-bas… Pour se sacrifier ?

- Alors écoute, mon p'tit. Ton père lui a dit que si elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire, il vous laisserait tranquille. Mais évidemment, c'était un mensonge hein, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'homme ricana amèrement.

- Voilà. Elle s'est rendue là-bas comme ton père le lui avait ordonné. Il lui avait dit de vous laisser à la maison et de venir seule, lui promettant qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à toi et à ton frère. Ce que ton père a fait, c'est d'éliminer cette femme. Tout simplement. Elle était trop… certaine de ses moyens et surtout, elle était incapable de se soumettre. Mon frère avait beau la battre, la violer sans cesse, elle le regardait de haut et refusait de s'admettre vaincu. Elle est devenue de plus en plus rebelle depuis ta naissance, tu sais. Elle te protégeait comme une sainte. Prenait les coups les plus durs. Et elle s'est elle-même damnée en décidant de protéger aussi Itachi, le fils déjà très torturé de Fugaku. Un garçon que l'homme n'avait pas ménagé dans le passé. La mère du jeune homme était un fantôme, personne n'a jamais pu dire où elle était ou bien comment elle est morte. Même moi, je ne le sais pas !

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça ? murmura Sasuke. Dans quel but ?

- Seul ton père connaît la réponse à cette question, mon petit. Moi, je n'ai fait que le suivre dans cet enfer qu'il a dessiné lui-même. Je suis condamné. J'irai faire de la prison, ça c'est sûr. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, sinon profiter des dernières heures que j'ai devant moi pour perpétuer l'horreur déjà commise.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant son oncle s'approcher de lui. Un éclair le frappa alors et il se souvint du revolver qu'il avait sur lui en venant ici. Il devait être encore dans la poche de sa veste : qui elle, gisait au sol sous le lit.

Rapidement, il se précipita vers le lit et se pencha pour fouiller les vêtements. Mais rien. Avec terreur, il réalisa que l'homme était désormais derrière lui.

- C'est ceci, que tu cherches ?

Il se retourna.

Dans sa main, son arme luisait de la clarté de la lune qui se jetait dans la chambre depuis la fenêtre.

Il cessa de respirer.

Son oncle sourit sournoisement.

- Il va falloir être très gentil pour t'en tirer, cette fois.

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'Itachi ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, essayant de changer de sujet.

- T'inquiète pas. On est juste tous les deux maintenant. Réunis. C'est pas merveilleux ? N'as-tu jamais souhaité retrouver ta famille ?

Son oncle se pencha sur lui, et le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le lit. Une main lui cloua le poignet contre le matelas tandis que l'autre lui tenait le visage en place. Puis, Sasuke agrandit ses yeux en voyant le revolver s'approcher de sa tête.

- Je te fais une faveur. Je te fais quitter ce monde tranquillement, sans douleur. Tu ne ressentiras rien, c'est promis.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, pressant les paupières. Il ne pouvait bouger. Le revolver sur sa tempe lui glaçait le sang et ses membres furent soudainement engourdis par la peur.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Et le temps l'obséda à un tel point qu'il crut entendre le tic-tac d'une horloge imaginaire. Était-il mort, maintenant ? Non, il n'avait pas entendu de détonation.

À la place, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Quelqu'un lança un « Hé ! » avec force et avec colère et Sasuke réalisa que ce n'était pas Itachi. C'était son père. Comment parvint-il à le reconnaître ? Il ne le savait pas. Il savait que c'était lui, tout simplement. Tout son corps se raidit à sa vue. Si ses veines n'étaient pas déjà glacées, elles se changèrent aussitôt en ruisseaux gelés. La peur. Terrorisante. Il n'avait pas quatre ans la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cet homme. Il était plus âgé. Dans le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, il était dans la cave de sa maison. Dans le froid et dans la misère. Il observait son père battre son frère et sa mère avec un malin plaisir. Itachi avait environ dix-huit ans. Et Sasuke, en faisant le calcul mental rapidement, réalisa que le soir où sa mère avait été assassiné, il avait dix ans. Mais pourquoi Kakashi lui aurait-il menti ? Et les journaux ? Étaient-ce donc réellement des documents falsifiés ?

Il remarqua alors que l'homme traînait un corps avec lui, et qu'il le jeta au sol dès son entrée dans la chambre.

C'était Itachi. Il tomba par terre en gémissant de douleur et en toussant. Sasuke vit qu'il se tenait le ventre, et son arcade gauche était ensanglantée. Son cœur se serra avant de se mettre à battre si vite et si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ? cria son père à l'adresse de son oncle.

Aussitôt, l'emprise sur lui se défit et Sasuke se redressa. Mais pas pour longtemps. Son oncle l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au milieu de la chambre. Sasuke perdit équilibre quand il fut poussé violemment et il tomba de tout son long juste à côté de son frère.

- C'est à moi que revient la tâche de les tuer, ces deux bâtards.

- Itachi… chuchota rapidement Sasuke en se penchant vers la carcasse de son frère. Réponds-moi… hey…

Mais il semblait assommé. Sasuke se sentit incroyablement seul. Respirant à toute allure, il se tourna et contempla son futur assassin. L'arme à feu venait de passer des mains de son oncle à celles de son père. Son regard sombre et meurtrier brillait froidement devant lui.

- Sasuke. Mon plus jeune fils. C'est plutôt ce que je pensais. Ta mère ne m'a jamais aimé, tu sais, petite ordure. Elle s'est bien foutue de moi. Et elle en a payé le prix, crois-moi.

L'homme paraissait fou, complètement désaxé. Il était évident qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. C'était un homme rongé par la folie, par la conscience de ses crimes, par les années à se torturer mentalement. C'était un tueur glacé, un meurtrier sans merci. Sans âme, aussi. En le regardant, et en écoutant ses paroles, Sasuke crut revoir sa mère. Au-dessus de lui ce soir-là. Se penchant vers son front et déposant un délicat petit baiser.

- Tu restes là sagement, d'accord, mon ange ? Un ami à moi viendra te chercher. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !...

Et elle avait disparu. Dans l'élan de la nuit, dans les filets du temps, elle avait disparu…

- Ta mère était une petite salope avec du front, oh oui, beaucoup de front. Et je l'ai toujours soupçonné de ne pas m'avoir été fidèle. Cette garce. Et un garnement comme toi ne peut pas être mon fils. Tu es un bâtard, tu m'entends ? Toi et Itachi. Je me suis bien amusé avec vous deux. Mais est venu le temps de me débarrasser de cette gêne. J'ai eu de la difficulté à vous berner, à vous emmêler les chapeaux et vous faire croire à toutes sortes de scénario. J'ai réussi à vous monter l'un contre l'autre et à vous manipuler pour que vous tombiez droit dans mon piège. Ce soir, je vais en finir avec vous.

Itachi se redressait à cet instant là. Dans la tête de Sasuke, tant de choses roulaient et tant de pensées s'emmêlaient. Lui, un bâtard ? Sa mère avait eu un autre homme dans sa vie et il n'était pas la progéniture de cet homme devant lui? Il en eut un soulagement énorme, surtout en réalisant que ceci voulait dire qu'Itachi n'était pas son vrai frère. Mais toutes ces pensées là furent bien vite oubliées lorsqu'il aperçut son père - ou pas ? - lever l'arme à feu vers eux.

- Non ! hurla-t-il.

Fugaku Uchiha pointa d'abord son fils aîné, et la détonation fusa dans la chambre, faisant écho. Sasuke, sans réfléchir, bondit devant son frère pour le protéger et la dernière chose qu'il entendit, fut la voix d'Itachi criant son nom alors que la balle lui traversait le corps.

* * *

><p>Sa mère avait toujours été douce et gentille. Il se souvenait de ses bras chauds et réconfortants. Il se souvenait s'être endormi dans ses bras d'innombrables fois. Elle lui lisait des poèmes quand il était petit, pour l'éloigner de la réalité, pour le faire rêver, pour l'aveugler des horreurs qui se déroulaient sous leur toit. Il se rappelait sa douce voix réciter les magnifiques vers de Rimbaud. C'était à elle qu'appartenait ce petit livre rouge.<p>

Sasuke dérivait dans ses souvenirs, écoutant la douce voix de sa mère dans ses songes. Il se souvenait très bien d'elle maintenant. Il n'avait pas quatre ans quand elle était morte, il était plus vieux. Il le fallait, pour que ses souvenirs soient aussi clairs désormais…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, disait-elle en le mettant au lit le soir. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Et ton grand frère aussi. Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Puis, tu es un grand garçon toi aussi. Tu pourras toi-même prendre soin de lui. Je sais que tu le feras.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il fut conscient de deux choses. La première, c'était qu'il avait terriblement mal au flanc droit. La deuxième, c'était qu'une lumière vive illuminait au-dessus de lui. D'un coup, ses souvenirs lui revinrent et il se vit en train de bondir pour protéger Itachi. La balle l'avait traversé et soudainement, toute la douleur lui revint aussi vivement. Il gémit brusquement en s'agitant dans le lit. Il était à l'hôpital.<p>

- Doucement, fit une voix près de lui et une main chaude et réconfortante attrapa la sienne, froide et tremblante.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut son père. Kakashi.

_Un ami à moi viendra te chercher…_ La voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit comme si c'était hier.

- C…Comment suis-je… encore… vivant ? chuchota-t-il.

- Tu as eu de la chance. La balle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux. Elle t'a brisé une côte, mais c'est tout le dommage qu'elle a provoqué. Tu es en pleine forme, sinon.

- Tu parles…

Kakashi n'osa pas parler. Sasuke demeura silencieux en essayant d'imaginer la douleur que ce serait s'il tentait de se redresser. Une côte cassée… Non, il préférait rester allongé. Après un long silence, il tourna la tête et regarda Kakashi d'un air fatigué.

- Papa. Tu m'as menti, non ? dit-il tout bas.

Kakashi l'observa un moment avant de soupirer. Il s'approcha et prit un air plus sérieux.

- Écoute… Je ne l'ai fait que pour te protéger. Te faire croire à une autre réalité. Je savais depuis le début que ton père n'avait pas été arrêté, qu'il courait toujours en liberté. J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne retrouve pas la mémoire, pour que tu n'essaie pas de le pourchasser.

- Ça aurait pu me coûter la vie, répondit Sasuke.

- Je sais. Pardonne-moi.

- Mais ces articles de journaux…

- C'était une mascarade. Cet homme a réussi à t'avoir.

- Mais Itachi… Et mon père, comment a-t-il pu me retrouver ?

- Depuis que tu as retrouvé ton frère, Sasuke. Itachi a été recueilli après ce drame par un homme qui l'a préparé à entrer dans la police et les forces de l'ordre, dans le seul et unique but d'attirer à lui ton père et parvenir à l'attraper enfin.

Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke se redressa.

- Ils l'ont manipulé ?

- Il était un peu comme un double agent, si on veut.

- Alors c'est bel et bien mon frère ?

- Des doutes ont toujours subsisté au sujet de ta mère. Avait-elle été faite prisonnière par ton père après ta naissance ? Cet homme était-il réellement ton père ? Ces questions ont eu leurs réponses avec un test de paternité que l'on a fait avec son ADN, quelques jours plus tôt, pendant que tu étais toujours dans le coma.

Sasuke eut l'impression qu'il attendit une éternité avant d'avoir la réponse.

- Oui, Sasuke. Il était ton vrai père.

- Il _était_ ?

- Après t'avoir tiré dessus, nous sommes arrivés, moi et d'autres hommes qu'Itachi avait eu le temps d'appeler en renforts. Ton père a assassiné son acolyte, et s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne.

Le jeune homme se recoucha en fermant les yeux, la nausée montant soudainement. Toute cette vérité tournait dans sa tête comme un tourbillon infernal.

Itachi Uchiha était son frère. Son demi-frère, en réalité.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et une seule couler le long de sa joue.

Son amant… L'homme qu'il avait commencé à aimer d'une folle passion… était son frère. Comment avait-il pu en être ainsi ? Après l'horreur de son enfance, duquel il avait pu s'échapper grâce au courage de sa mère, il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère de cette façon. Ses souvenirs envolés, sa mémoire troublée, il était devenu l'amant de son frère. Tout deux avaient été piégés l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- Et Itachi ? demanda-t-il après un long moment. Où est-il ?

Kakashi arbora un air sombre. Sasuke, le fixant, sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment.

- Kakashi…

- Écoute, je sais que tu viens juste de retrouver ton frère, mais… Itachi n'a pas eu de blessures graves suite à cette altercation avec votre père. Donc, on l'a simplement ramené chez lui.

- Donc il va bien ? Je peux le voir ?

- Sasuke, écoute-moi, l'arrêta son père en posant une main sur son poignet.

Sasuke réalisa qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Avait-il ressenti le drame à venir ? Il tremblait doucement tout en dirigeant ses yeux vers ceux de son père adoptif. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Naruto au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés et le regard triste posé sur lui. Sasuke ramena son attention vers Kakashi alors que celui-ci avouait la vérité à voix basse, dans un murmure. Sasuke agrandit les yeux en entendant le mot « pendu » et « dans sa chambre ». Il ne réalisa pas sur le coup, la signification, mais sentit toute la douleur au fond de lui remonter comme un poison.

Kakashi l'attrapa par les épaules quand il voulut sortir de son lit, afin de le remettre à sa place. Sasuke vit, à travers le voile obscure et floue de ses larmes, Naruto s'approcher et aider son père adoptif à le remettre au lit. Sasuke s'allongea, tremblant de tous ses membres, et, quelque part au milieu de toute cette souffrance qui rendait son corps engourdi, il se sentit pousser un hurlement terrible.

* * *

><p>- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi.<p>

Naruto releva la tête de la valise qu'il était en train de boucler. Il lança un regard au jeune homme qui se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte. Le blond contempla un moment son petit ami : ce dernier avait maigri et semblait plus pâle qu'avant. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et ceux-ci avaient été suffisants pour guérir la blessure par balle du jeune homme et Naruto priait chaque jour le ciel afin de le remercier que Sasuke soit en vie.

- Pourquoi ? Pour apprendre dans deux semaines que tu t'es suicidé comme ton frère ? Pas question.

Sasuke avala ses propos comme une gorgée de vin empoisonné et grimaça en s'approchant, baissant la tête. Naruto l'observa et soupira.

- Désolé, c'était pas marrant.

- Non, souffla Sasuke. Pas pour ça. Tu ne devrais pas venir avec moi parce que… parce que je t'ai trompé. Avec mon propre frère… ajouta-t-il encore plus bas que Naruto faillit ne rien entendre.

Mais il avait entendu. Doucement, il abandonna la valise et s'approcha lentement.

- Tu m'as dit la vérité sur ta liaison avec… lui. Tu as été honnête avec moi et, ce qui est encore plus génial, c'est que tu as survécu à une blessure par balle qui est passé à deux pouces de ton cœur. Alors que tu m'aies trompé, à côté de ça, je m'en fous un peu. Ça m'a fait mal de l'apprendre mais… J'ai réfléchi et mes sentiments n'ont pas changés. Tu m'as assuré que les tiens non plus. Et quand on a commencé à être ensembles, je n'ai pas signé pour la perfection, tu sais ? C'est sûr que si tu me refais le coup…

Naruto laissa un petit rire lui échapper, espérant pouvoir remonter le moral de son petit ami. Mais le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cette stratégie humoristique ne fonctionnerait pas.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et glissa ses mains dans celles de Sasuke, le forçant à décroiser les bras.

- Aller, un petit sourire, pour moi ? l'encouragea-t-il. Je sais que tu viens de déterrer un passé merdique et… horrible, mais… On part, tous les deux. On part reconstruire une vie meilleure ailleurs, c'est pas génial, ça ?

Sasuke persistait à fixer un point vers le bas. Naruto allait soupirer de lassitude quand, finalement, le brun releva la tête vers lui. Il hésita longuement, comme s'il mesurait ses mots, ou comme s'il n'y croyait pas, puis lâcha :

- J'ai pris une balle pour un gars qui s'est suicidé… Ce même gars qui est mon frère et avec qui j'ai couché plus qu'une fois.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit ricanement, même s'il savait que c'était un sujet délicat et qui n'avait rien d'amusant. Sasuke soupira et Naruto s'approcha pour l'envelopper de ses bras. Avec surprise, Naruto sentit le jeune homme se lover contre son torse et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il y avait des lustres que Sasuke n'avait pas montré un signe d'affection et de tendresse, si bien que ces derniers temps, Naruto avait cru, réellement cru que ce qu'ils avaient était peut-être mort. Mais non. En sentant son petit ami glisser ses bras autour de lui et se coller ainsi, il sentit les papillons se remettre à voler dans son ventre et son cœur se remplit de joie.

Était-ce la même chose du côté de Sasuke ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Sasuke était une tombe. Il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments. Et ses secrets étaient enterrés profondément. Juste cette histoire qui venait de remonter à la surface au sujet de sa famille, son père psychopathe, qui avait faillit le tuer… Naruto décida de ne pas penser à ça et embrassa le haut de la tête brune.

- Il a eu une vie difficile, chuchota Naruto, comme s'il avait senti que dans la phrase sarcastique et amère de Sasuke se cachait une détresse profonde. Faut pas lui en vouloir.

Mais Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas. Ou peut-être un peu.

Au fond, il était soulagé que son frère ait mis fin à ses souffrances. Avec du recul, il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs et avait réalisé que c'était peut-être mieux pour lui. Itachi avait connu le pire des enfers, et il en était finalement sorti. Sasuke en était soulagé.

Et soudainement, il se souvint d'un soir, durant lequel sa mère les avait tout deux réunis dans la cave, froide et humide, noire et isolée. Elle leur avait embrassé le front chacun leur tour et avait murmuré ces vers que Sasuke se remémorerait à tout jamais…

_Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je crois avoir fini la relation de mon enfer. C'était bien l'enfer ; l'ancien, celui dont le fils de l'homme ouvrit les portes. _

_Du même désert, à la même nuit, toujours mes yeux las se réveillent à l'étoile d'argent…_

C'était un poème intitulé « Matin » et Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur la fenêtre, derrière laquelle le jour s'éveillait lentement. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond comme si, soudainement, il se réveillait d'une longue période de deuil. Plus grand. Plus fort. Dehors, c'était l'hiver. Une neige douce tombait dans le matin.

- Ça va ? murmura Naruto au bout d'un moment.

- Je viens de vivre une saison en enfer, répondit-il simplement.

* * *

><p><span>FIN.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>1 -<strong> Tous les vers en italiques sont tirés d'Une Saison en Enfer d'Arthur Rimbaud. Aucune phrase ne m'appartient !


End file.
